


Vault 666

by Decemberangel



Series: We're All Fucking Dead [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Fallout, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children of Characters, Derek is a fanboy, Evil Theo, F/F, F/M, Hot Sex, Illiteracy, Knotting, M/M, One-Sided Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Derek, Plans For The Future, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, Radio Host Stiles, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Character Death, Theo is nuts, bibliophile Stiles, psychotic Theo, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decemberangel/pseuds/Decemberangel
Summary: In Vault 666, the radio host broadcasting into the wasteland is none other than Stiles Stilinski. To those inside the vault, he's the bookworm, the music buff, the enigmatic and odd young man who spends more time in the library and in the station than he does as a member of the Vault. To those outside the Vault, he's the beacon, the mysterious voice in the ether guiding all lost souls to safety. For Derek, he's the man who stole his heart through radio waves. As Derek led his pack across the scorched Earth to get to Vault 666, one of only two vaults in the country that are home to supernatural creatures as well as the home of none other than the mysterious voice that's stolen his heart.





	1. Preface

“ _ Good morning, Vault 666 _ !” The radio host says loudly into the mic, mimicking Robin Williams from ‘ _ Good Morning, Vietnam,’, _ “ _ Well, fellow dwellers, it’s a beautiful day here in our fantastic vault. The food is good, the veggies growing and the radiation warning is at an all time low: 64%! Wow! Let me tell you guys, that in all my eighteen years, I’ve never seen the radiation count that low! It’s shaping up to be a fantastic day here in our little home. As always, I am your friendly neighborhood radio host, Stiles Stilinski, and you’re listening to the one, the only, Vault 666 radio station. We know you have no choice whatsoever to listen to us, but we thank you anyways. Just a few announcements today from our mysterious Overseer. First: would the being who is continuously killing and discarding the rotting corpses of rats throughout the Vault, please cease your activities. It’s very distracting and I, for one, can honestly say that dealing with these bloody, eviscerated corpses everywhere is making my morning commute from floor seven to seventeen. . .very unpleasant.” _

_ “Second: The werewolves on floor twelve need to take notice of the new wolfsbane strain being produced in the greenhouses. It’s poisonous like any other strain but in low doses, it will produce the best Luna Beer we house here in our measly little bars. So for your own safety, maintain caution.”  _ The radio host pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and scratches at his tattoos under his sleeves while reading the piece of paper in his hands.

“ _ Lastly: the nymphs managing the greenhouses have also notified our Overseer that someone is stealing all the manure. Now. . .part of me doesn’t even want to know what someone is using that much manure for. . .really, I don’t judge, but come on. You have to know that you won’t get away with that shit.”  _ Stiles laughs at his own crappy joke and takes a minute to center himself once more. His low, smooth voice carries through the radio.

“ _ You know, I’ve been thinking about what might be going on in the other ‘normal’ Vaults across the scorched country. Our sister Vault, Vault 51, is the only one we’re still in contact with considering how all other Vaults have dropped contact with us. . .listeners, sometimes I think that there might not be any more Vaults. Maybe we’re the last of us. We’re the last beings on Earth. But is that so bad?”  _ Stiles thinks out loud. The sounds of shuffling come through the radio and Stiles takes the paper that’s being offered to him from Scott, his best friend and station assistant, “ _ Listeners, my dear friend Scott has handed me a paper that is now informing me that Jake Wilson’s cat has just given birth! Happy news! Once the kittens are weaned in a few weeks, he is going to be trading them for whatever he happens to deem as worthy compensation. Cat’s are a wonderful addition to the Vault, they help to reduce the rat and cockroach populations as well as provide much needed companionship to everyone. Unless your cat is the type to stare at you with thinly veiled hatred and psychotic longing.” _

Stiles falls silent, contemplating the look he so clearly sees in his head.

“ _ Anyways, let’s begin our wonderful new day with a song. A song that shows just how lucky we all are to be alive. To be here and breathing, talking and smiling. Because in this world, you never know what will happen and when your last day, or last minute will be. So without further ado, let’s wake up to a timeless classic.”  _ Stiles clicks a button on his motherboard and ‘ _ Always Look on the Bright Side of Life’  _ from Monty Python’s ‘ _ Life of Brian’  _ . And so begins another day in the Vault. 


	2. Highwayman

Stiles continues his morning show till around one in the afternoon when the next radio host comes in to take his spot until he has to take his next shift at seven o’clock. The young radio host takes off towards the cafeteria to get his lunch and hang out with his friends before going to take his usual midday nap so that he can make it through his next shift. He and Scott are off the clock in just a few minutes and Stiles can tell that his crooked jawed friend is just about ready to get out of the  musty smelling radio station.

 _“Alright, listeners, you know what time it is, yes! It’s 12: 55 and that means that this is the last song of the morning show. I know, I know, but don’t worry, I will be back at seven for your evening news and musical needs!”_ Stiles says consolingly, “ _Till then, I give you the final song of the morning and leave you all till later. Till then. . .”_

He turns on the last  song of his morning show, _Wind of Change_ by Scorpions. The on the air light turns off and Stiles unplugs his headphones, laying them around his neck. Scott bounds into the room to grab his hand and pull him out of the station and to the elevator.

“Come on, come one, come on!” Scott says impatiently, pressing the button to call the elevator.

“Scott, where’s the fire?” Stiles asks with a small chuckle.

“Stiles, do you know what today is?” Scott asks his best friend incredulously.

“Tuesday?” Stiles shrugs.

“Yes, Stiles. It’s Tuesday and Tuesday is the day that Kira is working the smoothie stand. I _have_ to be there.” Scott says urgently and leaps into the rickety elevator when it opens, pulling Stiles inside with him.

Tuesdays are the days that Kira, Scott’s hopeful wife is working the smoothie bar and Stiles has watched his best friend flirt shamelessly and pine after her from afar. It’s annoying as hell and so cute that sometimes, Stiles thinks he might puke. Stiles remembers Scott’s first crush, his first love and first girlfriend, Allison. They seemed perfect together but in the end it just blew up in both of their faces. Not to mention, they just weren’t meant to be. And since Allison, Stiles has seen Scott grow as a person and develop into a more mature lover. Kira is really much more suited to Scott. Stiles approves.

So when they get to the cafeteria, Scott tugs him immediately to the smoothie stand and we wait in line to get what they want. Scott practically bounces on his feet in eagerness, waiting for his chance to flirt.

“You gonna actually ask her out today?” Stiles asks with a smirk.

“N-no! Maybe. . .should I?” Scott says unsurely.

“Dude, she’s been waiting for you to ask her out for weeks now and you know we’re not getting any younger here. Ask her out, man.” Stiles slaps his shoulder, stepping up to make his order, “Hey Kira, looking stunning as ever.”

“Hey, Stiles,” She says cheerily, a massive smile spreads across her face, “What can I get the fantastic, the mysterious voice of Vault 666 today?”

“Just a fruity booty with a shot of hot sauce please.”Stiles requests, slapping down some coins for his beverage. Kira rolls her eyes and goes to put an assortment of tropical fruits and a shot of ‘hot sauce’ which is really just a shot of a powerful drink that is only allowed to be sold in small doses. Stiles is the only person in the entire Vault that is able to and allowed to drink more than one in a single drink. When Kira returns with the dynamite drink, she gives Scott the biggest, flirtiest smile she can, tossing her long raven locks over her shoulder.

“Hi Scott,” her voice climbs an entire octave.

“Hey Kira, you uh-you look really nice today. . .” is the best Scott can muster. Stiles facepalms.

“Thank you,” Kira stammered and after a few moments of awkward silence, “Can I get you something?”

“The usual, thanks,” Scott stammered out. And the disappointed glint in her eye is blatantly obvious to Stiles. Scott, however, is struggling to keep his cool.

“Hey Kir, Scott managed to get two tickets to see that rom-com they're showing tonight at the theater on level ten but I couldn't get out of my shift tonight at the radio station. Plus, I hate chick flicks,” Stiles lied, “I'd hate to waste a ticket so would you mind going with Scott?”

Both Kira and Scott look at Stiles with wide eyes and Scott holds his breath, bracing himself for rejection.

“Sure! Sounds fun,” Kira smiles, “here's my number, text me the details and I'll be there.” Kira tells Scott, handing him a slip of paper that Stiles knows she's had in her pocket for a while now. Stiles watches as Scott's face breaks into a massive smile.

“Great!” Scott practically shouts, “Can't wait to see you tonight.”

Kira nods eagerly and gives him a flirty smile, handing Scott his drink. They whisper quick goodbyes then the boys enter the food line to retrieve their lunch. The mess hall is loud as per usual as other dwellers are getting their own meals and chatting with friends on their breaks or day off. Stiles doesn’t stop working. He loves being in the studio and very rarely takes a day off for himself. His father is the same way, managing the guard population and coordinating patrol squads. He takes one day a month to relax. He calls it his ‘vacation’ and spends it either sleeping or with his nose in a book down in the library. Stiles loves reading and usually has a book in his hand whenever he’s walking around on his break. He reads in the station whenever he’s not speaking and often talks about the books he reads on the air. He’s just about read every book in the library and is always pestering the people being sent into the wasteland to bring back books for him. They rarely do.

Scott rambles on and on about how excited he is about going to the movies with Kira and Stiles listens patiently, intently and happily to his friend’s excited word vomit. The radio host smiles at his friend, eating silently and watching everything going on around him. The vault is always so busy. People run from room to room on business, working so hard to keep this place going. It’s definitely not easy but that’s what makes this place so wonderful to Stiles, one of the only humans in the vault, everything is so busy and so wonderful. The creatures that live here are so different, so alive. It’s never dull living in Vault 666.

So when it comes time for Stiles to head back to his pod to catch a few hours of sleep before the night show, he wishes his best friend luck and promises to give him a shout out. His pod is quiet and peaceful. Musty with all his bookshelves filled with books and music. The smell of dust accumulating on the pages and records makes his heart swell. It’s a small room, no bigger than 12ft by 12 ft. Big enough for a queen mattress, a small nightstand, and a dresser. The walls are completely lined with bookshelves filled with his favorite books, music and knicknacks. Stiles loves his room. He throws himself on his bed and curls up for his nap, turning off his pager so he can sleep peacefully and pulls his soft throw blanket over his tired body.

In just a few short hours, his alarm wakes him to take a shower and head down to the station once more. So he moves tiredly, sluggishly to his tiny bathroom to wash up. The water pressure in the vault is terrible, he’s lucky if he gets warm water and the soap tends to leave his skin feeling dry. He doesn’t see the point in wasting his money on quality soap. Not with the money he would rather use on coffee and honey. They’re limited to five minute showers due to the water rationing but five minutes is usually long enough to scrub down and feel fresh again. Stiles moves as fast as his tired mind allows him and redresses in one of his clean button down shirts and faded chinos. His belt and suspenders go on last and he leaves his hair wet and messy. He slips on his glasses and grabs the three albums, his headphones and the he wanted off his bookshelf and runs out of his room to get to the station quickly.

He grabs a salad from the break room and turns to get to the station.

“Stay tuned for your favorite radio host, the voice of Vault 666, Stiles Stilinski!” The host picks the last song of his shift and slips off his headphones, leaving them around his neck. He salutes Stiles and wishes him a good evening silently and leaves the room.

Stiles sits at the desk, staring at the buttons and lights in front of him, the mic in front of his lips and feels that familiar warmth in his belly. He plugs in his headphones and gets comfortable, setting up his entry music and the albums that he brought from home to play in the background as he speaks. And when the button by the ‘On Air’ sign lights up red, He’s hot and on the air. A peaceful calm settles over him and he’s as ready as ever.

“ _Good evening, listeners of Vault 666 and those still outside the vault.  As always, I’m your host, Stiles Stilinski, and you’re listening to the evening broadcast. We know you have many options in apocalyptic radio and we appreciate you choosing Vault 666 for your evening’s entertainment.”_ Stiles says in his low, smooth voice, and presses play on the entry music, letting silence fall over the channel for just a moment as he gathers his papers, “ _Listeners, we live in a scorched world. A world of fire and death, completely ruined by none other than the humans who once called this place home. The big blue planet now brown and dry. It’s rare that we find any source of beauty in this world. Personally, I find beauty in the books and music that I find in the library and the jewels that are brought to me by my friends who explore the wasteland for a living. Those brave souls. But today, I saw something undeniably beautiful. The young, fresh love of two friends of mine who have just begun to see each other. Listeners, I swear there is nothing more beautiful than love in a world taken over by hostility.”_

_“For those of you lost in the wasteland, wandering and tired, we are here. We are here, we are alive and we are waiting for you. Vault 666 stands, snug in the deep mountain heart of Mount Whitney. In the Sierra Navadas, follow the Mt. Whitney trail to the John Muir Trail, it’s a long haul and dangerous but once you reach the summit of the mountain, there we are, a beacon in the night. We will see to it that you are taken in and cared for. That you are offered sanctuary. Please, make your way here.”_

Stiles informs his listeners of the coordinates of his vault once more, the standard procedure for these shows. The vault is continuously taking in more outsiders. There are always people outside, wandering the wasteland and Stiles knows that the majority of them are tired, sick and scared. Offering them home just makes sense. And Vault 666 is one of the vaults in the country that take in outsiders. There is extensive protocols for protecting the dwellers already inside the vault, they must be wary, but the overseer knows that taking in people is extremely important.

“ _‘_ _We must walk consciously only part way toward our goal, and then leap in the dark to our success.’ Henry David Thoreau said this and I think that it is exceptionally applicable in this moment.”_ Stiles scratches at the back of his head and takes a moment to think, “ _For those of you still out in the scorched wasteland, you are walking. . .traveling towards something, anything that could keep you alive and when you find that thing, you must take a leap of faith to get what you want. You don’t know if that thing could help you or kill you. Every day is a struggle and you never know what moment might be your last. If you happen to come across something. . .I don’t know, I guess I can’t tell you to leap in full confidence that you will survive. I can’t just say, ‘Jump! You’ll be fine!’ because you could potentially not be fine. . .you could die. And I don’t want to be the reason you died.”_

Stiles sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair in a tense motion.

_“On to a happier subject, I suppose. Let’s be happy. There’s so much sadness around us and it’s time that we move on. Listeners, as the sun has set and it is now time to wind down for the night, I find that music is a cure for the apathy that tends to grow in this Vault, in our home. So to take us into the evening, he’s a classic.”_

Stiles presses play on the song he had queued up, a personal favorite of his. _Highwayman_ by Highwaymen. And he hopes that those on the outside, those on the inside and everyone in between are out there, listening and following his directions, following the sound of his voice to somewhere safe, somewhere. . .somewhere alive.

 

. . .

 

In the midst of the burnt wood, in the midst of a park once flourishing with life that is now brown and burnt, a small group of wolves travel. Werewolves clad in thick coats to ward off the nuclear winter. It’s snowing frozen acid rain that can’t penetrate through the layers of clothing. Their hoods are up, covering their heads and their  faces are shielded from the dangerous snowfall. They move in the direction of the leader, a bulky man, tough and strong. His long hair is woven into a thick braid, wrapped around his neck as a scarf, protecting his throat. Little headphones are nestled in his ears to listen to the voice on the radio in his backpack. The antenna sticks out of his backpack that’s filled with books and his few belongings.

“Derek, are you sure you know where you’re going?” His youngest sister asks tiredly. They’ve been hiking through the fallout for months in search of this ‘voice’ that Derek is convinced will deliver them to safety.

“Stiles told us where to go and we’re going there.” He replies gruffly, half listening to his sister and half to Stiles giving his usual morning talk show. Derek loves this man’s voice, he loves his tenacity and liveliness. He loves how he never seems to run out of words. Derek loves the music he plays, the books he talks about and the stories he tells. Derek loves Stiles. Though he’s never met the mysterious voice of Vault 666, he’s listened to him morning and night for the past year and a half. He’s had his heart set on finding this man and getting to know him, seeing him and listening to him in person instead of through radio waves that get clearer and clearer the closer they get to the vault. Listening to the spirited voice of Vault 666 has more often than not, given Derek that extra push, that little nudge to survive another day. They trudge along the trail, getting closer and closer every day to their goal. And when Stiles signed off of the morning show, the group hunkers down for a few hours of rest so that they can walk when Stiles does his evening show. Derek refuses to miss a show.

“This schedule is insane.” Erica complains loudly.

“We’re covering a lot of ground with this schedule,” Derek points out gruffly.

“Just so you can listen to your boyfriend. . .” She mutters under her breath earning a warning growl from Derek.

The Alpha knows that he’s pushing his small pack as hard as they can go but he’s eager to get everyone to safety just as eager as he is to meet Stiles. In all of his travels, Derek has slowly stockpiled books in his duffle bag and backpacks. He’s accumulated books that he knows Stiles would want, well, books he hopes Stiles would want. Books that he knows Stiles will love. And that’s all he really wants, to make Stiles happy. And if there’s one thing Derek knows, the way to his favorite radio host’s heart is books. So he settles in for the night, surrounded by his pack in a protected circle, comfortable for the night.

 _“-And as always, keep on surviving.”_ Stiles’ smooth, enticing voice carries through as he signs off.

 _I will,_ Derek thinks as his eyes close for the afternoon.

“ _Good evening listeners-”_ The sound of Stiles’ voice jars Derek awake sometime later, the sun has set and Derek knows it’s time to keep moving. He takes a minute to listen to Stiles’ intro, and somehow, Derek feels as if Stiles is speaking directly to him.  

“Let’s get going.” He says tersely to the rest of his pack, slinging his things over his shoulder and adjusting the cover over his face. Stiles keeps talking about a guy named Henry.

The first song of the evening show plays and Derek knows that Stiles has played this song before and the werewolf knows that he loves this song despite only hearing a few times before. _Highwayman_ is a damn good song with lyrics that make the wolf feel like the song is especially sung for him. He listens intently to the song, humming along gently. 

I was a highwayman  
Along the coach roads I did ride  
With sword and pistol by my side  
Many a young maid lost her baubles to my trade  
Many a soldier shed his lifeblood on my blade  
The bastards hung me in the spring of twenty-five  
But I am still alive

Derek loves this song. He loves a good majority of the songs that Stiles plays. He's even managed to grab a few records and CDs for his favorite human. He loves listening to the different songs and tastes that Stiles has and especially loves when he can relate to a song, when he can understand it on a level that not many people know how. He's been trudging through this country all his life, with his pack close behind. Forever moving, always struggling. They've been out here all their lives and life has not been easy. They've had to fight for their lives, for their food and have made choices that some would find. . .immoral. But it's all been in the name of survival and when Derek struggles to come to terms with what he's done to keep himself and his family alive, he listens to Stiles, the voice of forgiveness, of comfort.

Derek isn’t sure who that is and despite carrying so many books for the radio host, he can’t read. No one in his pack can, they had all been born long after first light. About forty years after first light. The ability to read has been lost on the outside. However, dwellers in vaults read, they know all sorts of things. They preserve the knowledge that has been lost for decades on the outside. Derek often takes the books he’s found and stares at them longingly, wishing that he could read, wishing that he could understand the stories that Stiles speaks of constantly. As it is, the only way Derek ever gets close to reading is when Stiles does his hour of reading every night on his show. Every day, Stiles reads for an hour out of the book he is currently reading as a way of both killing an hour of air time and sharing stories that he thinks are essential to humanity. Derek loves listening to that hour, he loves listening to Stiles read the words from those books so passionately, so intently. The best book he’s ever listened to, in Derek’s opinion, was _The Hobbit_ by J.R.R. Tolkien. One of Stiles’ personal favorites as well. But tonight, Stiles is opening a new book, one that he’s been saving, and Derek is very excited about it.

“ _And now, for all you listeners out there, big and small. . .it’s storytime. I’m popping open a classic, one truly gripping story of scientific experimentation, and the creation of life in the most. . .grotesque of forms. Without further adue, this is Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. ‘I am by birth a Genevese; and my family is one of the most distinguished of that republic.’”_ Stiles begins, completely wrapping Derek around his little finger.

As the group treks farther and farther into the forest, they move closer and closer to the summit of Mount Whitney where Stiles is. Where Derek’s heart is. Closer to safety. And by God, Derek intends to get his family there.


	3. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Mondays but tomorrow is gonna be a bit nuts for me so I'm gonna post early this week. Here y'all go!

“ _ ‘ _ _ Do not go gentle into that good night, Old age should burn and rave at close of day; Rage, rage against the dying of the light. Though wise men at their end know dark is right, Because their words had forked no lightning they. Do not go gentle into that good night. Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright. Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay, Rage, rage against the dying of the light. Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight, And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way, Do not go gentle into that good night. Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay, Rage, rage against the dying of the light. And you, my father, there on the sad height, Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray. Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light.’”  _

Stiles says in a tone that let’s everyone who’s listening to him know that he’s upset. He’s angry and he’s feeling very, very disgruntled. It worries Derek. The Alpha werewolf almost considers letting everyone hunker down for a day to listen to the radio host without any distractions. But he pushes on, telling everyone to travel quietly while he listens to his human.

_ “Listeners. Today the unthinkable has happened. Today. . .”  _ Stiles takes a deep breath, an audible breath in an effort to calm himself, “ _ Today someone has broken into my pod and set my books on fire.”  _

Derek gasps and stops in his tracks. His jaw slackening and he’s hushing his surprised pack, they all tune their ears into the radio host’s words. 

_ “I. . .”  _ Stiles’ indignant fury is clear, but also, his defeated sadness,  _ “I keep trying to think about what I could have done. . .what could have pushed someone to destroy such knowledge and.”  _ His voice stops abruptly and Derek can hear the muffled sound of the human’s whimpering. As if he’s struggling to keep from crying. 

_ “I picked through the remaining books, the emergency sprinklers I had installed in my room quickly put out the fire but everything has retained heavy water damage and I’ve got my friend Scott and his new girlfriend carefully drying every page. The older books. . .the ones with faulty bindings, I’ve had to throw away. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do but I did it. And now-”  _ He sighs tiredly, “ _ Now I’m just. . .disappointed. I know I shouldn’t be so upset, they’re only books right?” _

Derek wants to hunt down the person who set Stiles’ books on fire and hurt someone so wonderful. He wants to hug Stiles and tell him it’s okay. He’s never felt so helpless.

“ _ I don’t have a lot in life, listeners. And it truly makes me want to spit fire that books, the holders of stories and knowledge and life, are wiped away like they are nothing. But it’s useless to focus so wholly on one thing so devastating. I can’t mourn this loss because now, I have to figure out how to get back to where I was. I’ve saved what I can from this disaster and now. . .now my shelves are once again bare and I have the pleasure of finding new books to fill them. New stories await me, just outside the vault, stories that I know are new and beautiful. So I. . .”  _ Stiles takes a moment, as if afraid of speaking his intentions.

“ _ I’ve taken it upon myself to do something I never thought I would ever do. I’ve decided to go into the wasteland, to search the nearest library and bookstores for what I want seeing as how none of the scavengers ever seem to look for books.”  _ Derek hasn’t moved, he feels as if he’s stuck on the ground and he’s afraid that if he does move, the floor will be wiped out from under him, “ _ I’ve assembled a group of my friends and they’ve agreed to take me out. The Overseer, himself, has approved our little expedition. So I truly apologize. . .but this time tomorrow, I will not be hosting the radio. It’s a rare and amazing opportunity to retrieve something so valuable. I can’t pass it up and even though I regret that I have to miss a show, I will be back and I know that all my listeners, will understand.” _

Derek doesn’t want Stiles in the wasteland. Derek doesn’t want him anywhere that isn’t safe. The thought of his radio host out in such a dangerous world makes his heart squeeze painfully and he begins to walk with a new vigor, positively desperate to get to the vault before he leaves.

“ _ There are nineteen libraries in Fresno and six bookstores that we will be running too and as we speak, the trucks are being readied for the trip. It will take six hours to get to Fresno and from there, we are going to spend another six picking up books and raiding stores. In total, we will be back in eighteen hours, at which time I will sleep for five hours then return for my shift. I will be back, listeners, in a day. They should be ready in any moment and I’ll have to depart. But fear not, I will record my own thoughts and transmit them back to the radio station for my relief to play while I am away. It will be the most interesting show yet. Scott has insisted that he go with me and Kira is following along as well. Lord knows if anyone is going to keep us safe out there it's her. She's wicked good with a katana. I assure you, listeners that I will be in very capable hands.”  _ Stiles says cheerfully over the radio, “ _ My father is not too excited that I've taken it upon myself to search out new books. But he's already put together half of the team that's escorting me. Listeners, in my pursuit for a new book, I want you all to know that these books are not just words on a page or silly stories from a millenia ago. No, they are so much more. These books are our past, as a species, as a collective population on this earth recording and sharing stories, lifetimes, perspectives and wisdom. I can't bear to let a single one slip away. I-” _

There is whispering in the background and Derek's heart beats painfully hard in his chest. He wants to get to the summit and he wants to get there now. They're getting closer but they wouldn't be able to make it for another ten hours at least and by then, Stiles will have been long gone. 

“ _ listeners, I've just been informed that it is time that I join my little caravan to endeavor into the wasteland for the first time in my short life. I'm so very excited and terrified at the same time and now. . .now I feel as though I'm standing on the cliff edge staring down at the endless chasm of mystery. Is this the last time I shall return to the Vault? Is this the last time I will sit in this booth? The last time I will speak to all of you? I don't know. . .I guess that's the wonderful part of life, you never know what could happen next. Turn the corner and meet your fate. . .it's a choose your own adventure kinda day, folks. And I'm terribly saddened by the incident that has stolen so many of my beloved possessions, I'm choosing to focus on what's happening now. . .the opening of a new door as they say. I don't know what awaits me in the wasteland. I have no idea what or who I'll find but I know that whatever happens, it's truly been a pleasure. So for quite possibly the last time. . .goodnight, listeners.”  _

And Tom Petty’s  _ I Won't Back Down  _ begins to play through the radio making Derek growl loudly. He wants to howl for Stiles, wishes more than anything he could stop him for fear of losing him forever.

“He's really leaving the vault?” Erica asks, stunned.

“For books?” Cora snorts, “He could die and for what? Books?”

At the moment, Derek would have to agree with his sister at the absurdity of it all. Derek wishes that Stiles would value his own life more than books but he knows that Stiles values nothing above knowledge. And he would go to the lengths of the Earth for a damn good book. So he thinks for a moment. Stiles won't be back at the vault for a full twenty four hours if not longer and he's been pushing his pack to get to the vault as quickly as possible. Now that Stiles is going outside the vault, Derek is finding it difficult to focus on the trail ahead.

“Let's make camp. Hunker down until Stiles is back where he belongs.” Derek says gruffly.

“Not that I'm not happy for the break, boss, but are you sure that's a good idea?” Erica questions. 

“Yes. I need a couple hours to regroup.” Derek answers tersely. They scope out the land nearby while Derek listens intently to the radio, waiting to hear an update about Stiles. His betas search for somewhere viable for them to hunker down while they wait this out. 

Derek feels like he’s on unstable ground, like the Earth has just shifted under his feet. The stand in radio host sucks. They’re never as good, as funny and as engaging as Stiles is. Maybe Derek’s opinion is biased. But he knows that whenever this unknown radio host is on the air, he’s usually asleep. But right now, he’s wide awake and he’s panicking. By the time they finally get settled into their newest makeshift shelter, they’re all huddled around the radio, listening with bated breath, just like their Alpha. Just before sun down, nearly six hours later, the radio host cuts to a transmission from Stiles and his group.

“ _ Listeners! I am hoping that this transmission makes it through to you, we’ve just hit Fresno, the shambles of this town are disgusting and it smells like death all around. The buildings are barely standing and I worry that the bookstores and libraries are going to be burnt to the ground as many of these buildings are but I must have faith, listeners. Jackass-”  _ A muffled ‘hey!’ resounds from the background and Derek hears Stiles feign a cough, “ _ Sorry, I meant Jackson. Jackson and his group are doing a phenomenal job of keeping me safe. It’s incredible how these guys who explore the wasteland so often are able to recognize the slightest inclination of danger. We’ve run into some weird things, listeners. I am sure if you’ve ever been out in the wasteland you’ve seen these things too. Massive birds resembling condors, are grotesquely affected by the radiation. To me, these winged creatures look like something out of the jurassic period. And dogs, wild dogs with rabies that to me resemble a feral werewolf. They’re rather terrifying. But my guards are experts at handling unfavorable situations. Why, not too long ago, massive insects crawled from the Earth, their scaly, exoskeleton bodies crawl towards us quickly and Boyd killed them easily and mercilessly. It was. . .incomparable!” _

Stiles is excited, that’s for sure. And Derek tried not to scoff at the absurdity. Derek would give anything to leave this wasteland where he has seen many of the things Stiles speaks of and more. And now Stiles is in it, like a nature observer, excitedly cataloging everything he sees.

“ _ This is definitely a savage world we live in, listeners. We even ran into a raider klan, no more than five very angry and hungry people. They tried to grab me off the convoy but Scott was fast and shot him in the head, killing him. It was exhilarating to say the least and now they- yes! Wonderful news, listeners, we’ve just come across the first library and it is mostly intact. We’ll be spending the next thirty minutes searching for books. I wish I could spend longer but I do wish to get back to the safety of the vault. Not to mention, Scott is anxious to see his lady.”  _ Stiles’ voice is teasing and light. The shouting on the other end of the conversation makes Stiles pause his narration. 

_ “Listeners, the coast is clear and we’re moving into the still standing structure,”  _ Derek and his pack listen with bated breath, Stiles’ own breath comes out quick as if he’s running and exerting himself. The pack strains to hear the breaking of glass and the shouting of voices, “ _ The library is crumbling in certain places, the door stuck shut, everything is covered in a thick layer of grime and dirt. Everything is just so broken apart. It’s a wonder this place is still standing. I hope the books are alright. We’re inside now. . .it smells like. . .like dead things. That can’t possibly be good-” _

Gunfire and shouting erupts and makes Derek’s heart rate increase. Static takes over the channel and Derek feels as though he can’t breathe. Then, a few minutes later, Stiles’ heaving breath takes over once more.

_ “LIsteners, my guard detail have just killed three massive rats. Their bodies are the side of bears and their claws are razor sharp talons. Their teeth, well, they’re like knives. And the stench that rolls off of their rotten, radioactive flesh is absolutely putrid. They have short wiry hairs all over their bodies and glowing red eyes. They look like something out of your worst nightmares and I’m sure they will haunt my own. Yes, well now that the rats are out of the way, I am free to search the library. I tell you, this place is a mess. Just downright filthy and completely. . .gone. The shelves are filled with sick smelling, shoddy papers that just barely resemble the books they once were.”  _ Stiles sighs heavily. Derek can practically hear his disappointment and disheartened manor, “ _ I can’t deny that it makes my utterly disheartened to see the state of this library, this once beautiful and wondrous home of knowledge. I’m looking through the shelves quickly, as are Scott and Boyd. But the books are soggy from the last acid rain, the holes in the roof from the erosion did a number on these books. The water stains on the pages made the ink run and now you can hardly make out any of the words. The bindings on many books are falling to pieces making the pages fall in heaps from our hands. Some books are crumbling in our hands. How disappointing this is. . .” _

Derek feels sorry for Stiles, he knows just how much the radio host loves books and music and anything related to art. He knows how much they mean to Stiles and can only imagine what Stiles’ face must look like at the sight of these books.

_ “Listeners, I am leaving you now once more, only for a short while as I sift through the damage to find the diamond in the rough. When we arrive at the next library or store, I will transmit once more. Until then, wish me luck.”  _ And his voice gives way to static once more.

Derek wishes him all the luck. Derek wishes he were there with Stiles. Derek wishes that Stiles could be right next to him. Because he feels as though Stiles isn’t safe, couldn’t be safe without him there. Stiles could be so much safer if Derek were with him. Derek feels as though he’s on pins and needles while Stiles is out in the open, like an exposed wound, unable to remain clean and secure. 

“He’ll be alright, Der. He’s in a good group and it sounds like they’re fully capable of getting everyone home and in one piece. Besides, it’s only twenty four hours. What could possibly happen?” Cora asks with a consoling smile on her face.

But Derek doesn’t feel much better. He doesn’t feel comforted or reassured. He’s still on edge and very much afraid for the man whom he loves. Derek knows that it’s foolhardy to love someone you’ve never met and who doesn’t even knows of his existence, but Derek can’t change how he feels. He can’t explain why the sound of Stiles’ voice was all it took to fall in love or why he feels like he’s known Stiles for his entire life. Derek is certain that when he does meet Stiles, he knows that the young radio host will smell divine.

Cora gives him a firm pat on the arm and proceeds to get comfortable enough to sleep like the rest of the pack. But Derek remains awake. He remains vigilant and lucid. He has to listen to Stiles. He has to know how Stiles is doing. He doesn’t know how much time passes before the stand in radio host, a boy with a particularly annoying voice and annoying amount of enthusiasm, alerts the public to the latest transmission from everyone’s beloved radio host. Derek has his headphones shoved deep in his ears and he listens with a speedy heart as Stiles’ cheerful voice takes over the radio.

“ _ Listeners, good news! We entered the first book store and everything is so well preserved here! The doors to the little shop had been blocked by a minivan that is in horrible condition, but it blocked the door of the store and the apartments above the store have protected the roof. All in all, this store is prime for the picking!”  _ Derek can practically hear the smile in his radio host’s voice and can’t help but smile in response, “ _ As we speak, I am combing through the shelves and pulling all the books that we do not currently have in our library and picking the books I wish for my own personal library. There is even a section for LPs and Jackson is putting the boxes in the truck. This day took a turn in a positive direction listeners, and I feel as though things are starting to look up. This is a used book store, many of the books here are worn and wonderfully used. And it makes me so happy to know that people have loved these books and enjoyed them. They have a wonderful collection of Jules Verne books and I’m so happy to have taken the collection for my own. I have never read them before, but I have heard about them in references from other books and even my own father’s stories.”  _

Stiles is happy. He’s more than happy, he’s over the moon and that fills Derek’s heart with lightness and a warmth that he only gets to feel when he knows that Stiles is happy. The Alpha grins, knowing that Stiles is happy. He too can’t wait for Stiles to read these books to him through the radio or even, in person. A new kind of eagerness has filled his chest to the brim.

_ “Jackson is alerting me to the time. We need to move to the next store. After striking gold with this store, I feel a renewed sense of hope that the next store or library we come across will hold even more treasure.”  _ Stiles turns the radio over the station once more after the quick update and Derek’s previously warm veins turn cold once more.

His pack snore quietly in their sleep as Derek waits anxiously. As he waits, he contemplates what Stiles might look like. A fairly common pastime for the Alpha. He knows Stiles’ own description of himself. Tall, thin and gangly limbed. Uncoordinated and attractive. But Derek doesn’t believe that. He wants to know for himself, wants to see his hair, his eyes, the features of his face. He wants to see all of Stiles’ tattoos. He wants to become intimately acquainted with them. He often thinks about what Stiles’ eyes must look like. How deep and understanding they must be for someone so intelligent and personable. Stiles must have the most beautiful eyes. Despite they young radio host’s youth, he is so much smarter than anyone twice, possibly even three times his age. Derek himself is five years older than Stiles and he knows he couldn’t possibly understand a majority of what Stiles does. 

The Alpha knows that Stiles is attractive. He knows that Stiles must smell wonderful and knows that when he gets to see him for the first time, Derek knows that Stiles will be everything he’s ever imagined him to be and more. Erica and Cora think that Derek idolizes Stiles, and they could be right. But Derek knows that given the chance, Stiles could fall in love with Derek too. He knows how lonely Stiles is in the vault. He knows how lonely he is, living alone and despite the friends he has in the Vault, none of them really understand him. None of them understand his love for knowledge, how he constantly craves something new and interesting. None of them understand how Stiles feels when he reads a new story or hears a new song or touches a new canvas. He so rarely gets to do any of those things and Derek understands that craving. The craving for more because he himself feels the same yearning. The urge to touch and listen. Though Derek can't read, he craves the new stories that Stiles reads over the radio. Derek loves it all. 

“ _ Listeners,”  _ Stiles is out of breath and groans under his breath. That can’t be good, “ _ We’re just leaving the third book store now. I accidentally knocked a bookshelf over, it had been supporting the roof and when it fell, the roof crumbled under its own weight. I managed to dive out of the way but my ankle was caught and it seems that I’ve managed to. . . I don’t know. I think it’s broken. But it’s not so bad, dear listeners, Scott helped put it into a splint for me and he’s been diligently taking the pain. Times like these I envy his healing abilities. But alas, it looks as though I’ll just have to deal with this. We’ve still got a ways to go, we’re not giving up just yet. Though, Boyd has convinced me to cut the trip short as I’ve managed to injure myself. So instead of going to all the libraries and stores, we’re only doing half. Honestly, despite how much I want to go to all the stores, I don’t think I can manage.” _

Derek growls lowly, angry that Stiles has hurt himself and desperate to be by his side. Derek clutches at the small radio in his hands, fighting back the shift. The radio host laughs at something someone says in the background and it helps to ease Derek’s worry only slightly. The wolf looks at the little radio as if it will offer the secrets of the universe. 

_ “We’re going to the next stop right now, only a few more to go. . . I never really knew, growing up in the Vault. I never knew just how desolate. How. . . it’s so eerie, listeners. I hate to take such a morbid turn but, there’s no way around it. How do you stand it?”  _ Derek feels that Stiles is talking directly to him now, “ _ How do you do it? Live day after day in this skeleton of a world. A shell of a being once so alive. In a world that has fallen apart, how do you not feel the same? How do you keep from falling apart? I confess, that I’ve only been out in the wasteland for less than a day and already I feel parts of me falling apart and crumbling to the ground like the ruins of each store and building we pass by. And soon, soon I will be the same. I will be nothing. Nothing but a memory. What memory will I leave behind? Who will remember me? Who will look back on me and feel what I feel? Who will look back. . .and enjoy my memory or cry for my memory? I’ve lived a short life, I realize that and so far, have barely lived any of it-” _

_ “Stilinski! You’re bummin’ us all out over here!”  _ Derek hears someone shouting.

_ “Jackass-” _

_ “I heard that!”  _

_ “Listeners, we’re about to enter the next library and it’s going to take a while. I’ll keep you posted when something interesting happens.” _

Derek wants to howl at whoever stopped Stiles from speaking his thoughts. Derek doesn’t care if Stiles is gloomy or morbid. Derek just wants to hear what’s going on inside of his head. Derek knows what Stiles is feeling, that vast emptiness at seeing his own insignificance. He knows how it feels to face your own mortality and even though Derek wishes that Stiles never has to go through that, he knows that it was going to happen at some point in his young life. And if he were in front of Stiles right now, he would tell him that he would remember him. That Derek could never forget him. The good, the bad and everything in between, Derek would remember. He’ll always remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, concerns and suggestions are welcome here


	4. Song of the Open Road

“Der, wake up,” Erica shakes her Alpha awake while Cora packs their things. The radio between them has been playing shitty music for the last two hours and Derek has long since fallen asleep. He wakes up and gasps. He wasn’t supposed to fall asleep. He was supposed to stay awake to listen to Stiles’ transmissions. He wasn’t supposed to sleep, what if something happened while he was under?

“Relax, he’s fine. He checked in three hours ago.” Cora rolls her eyes at his worried expression, “We gotta get moving.”

Derek nods and helps them put his things together. It’s just another day and he’s gotta get his small pack to safety. He can’t worry so much over Stiles, who is probably safer than anyone in the wasteland at the moment. So once he gets his packs strapped on, his headphones in his ears and radio playing. The small, cracked GPS display their path and the coordinates that Stiles repeats on air. They’re only five hours away from the entrance to the vault and Derek is getting antsy. He wants to get to the vault when Stiles does, he wants to see Stiles so badly. The closeness is unnerving and he’s ready to meet the object of so much affection. 

_ “Listeners,”  _ Stiles is out of breath, “ _ This is the first morning I won’t be spending in the Vault talking to all of you directly and it’s a little daunting. But I am happy to report that my party is on its way back.” _

Derek finally feels like he can breathe. Stiles is alright and he’s on his way back to the Vault.

_ “However, I have some rather. . .upsetting news.”  _ Derek’s relief freezes over,  _ “We are ahead of schedule but at a cost. Now not only have I managed to break my ankle, I’ve also managed to have pissed off a rat and it took a good bite out of my injured leg. So now. . .now I have two broken bones. Maybe more, I don’t know.” _

Derek’s heart officially breaks. He knew Stiles wouldn’t be safe. He just new it and he feels like cursing out every single member of his entourage. 

_ “But there’s a silver lining in all this. Scott has administered a rabies, tetanus, anti-radiation and immuno-stimulant vaccines. I hate injections, I really do and even though I am grateful that something was able to be done, I still hate injections. But. . .the morphine is quite helpful. I’m dizzy and slightly confused but otherwise. . .I am just fine.”  _ Stiles laughs brightly for a moment as if nothing is wrong in the world and it does nothing to quell the worry in Derek’s veins. Derek doesn’t like that Stiles is drugged up and he doesn’t like the fact that Stiles is injured. But he’s grateful that Scott was fast acting and that Stiles will more than likely be alright. He takes a deep breath and keeps walking at a slightly faster pace.

“ _ We’ve come out here to find books that we’ve never read before and music we’ve never heard before. We’ve come here to find what we lost. And I’m so happy to see all these boxes of books in this truck. Boxes and boxes of books. Big and small. . . and music. There’s so many albums. Vinyl that I never even knew about and can’t wait to listen to. When I get back to the Vault and I get cleared from the infirmary, I’ll probably be laid up for a day or two. In that time, I’ll probably be listening to-” _

Derek’s attention is diverted to a smell that wrinkles his nose and he knows instantly what it is. The putrid scent of rotting flesh alerts him to an unknown animal coming their way. Then he hears their heartbeats. Quick, irregular and pounding. Then the snarls of rabid and disgusting animals. He puts his radio away quickly in the safety of his bags and shifts into his beta form. Sharp fangs sprout as quickly as razor sharp claws spring free. His eyes glow red in warning to the toxic creatures as they emerge in the trees. They snarl ferociously, their jaws dripping with foam and beady eyes glowing angrily. Their wrinkled skin and massive claws are oily and disgusting. Derek wants to puke at the scent of them. 

“Derek!” Cora screeches out when the first of the foul beasts lunges at her Alpha. But Derek is fast, and he’s smart. He swipes at the massive rodent with practiced accuracy and gets the animal in the jugular. It falls unceremoniously onto the floor, dead. 

“We need to keep moving. We’re so close and if we move faster we can get there sooner.” Derek says urgently, quickening his pace to an easy jog much to the disdain of his sister and beta. 

He tunes back into the radio, listening to the shitty music, waiting for Stiles to start his next transmission. The scenery passes them by as they jog through the scorched wilderness. Derek’s mind races with his thoughts of the vault. Will they let him and his pack in? Will the vault be as wonderful as Stiles has always described? Will they be safe? Derek could only speculate on what it might be like. Their pods, their jobs, their roles in the Vault. Will they be next to each other or separated? Can they still be a pack? Will they meet people who would want to be in their pack? 

There are so many unknowns and so many. . .so many unforeseeable possibilities both good and bad. What if everything is perfect? What if Derek meets Stiles and they fall in love and the rest of their lives are perfect. No. . .that would just be too predictable. Too perfect. Too. . .unrealistic. The hope alone for a life like that just doesn’t seem like a dream that Derek wants to put all his hope into. What if Derek meets Stiles and he hates him? That would break him up inside.

Derek doesn’t want to face the possibility that everything could end. He doesn’t want to see his hopes, everything that’s held him together for years fall apart. The anticipation and fear thrums under his skin like the steady beating of a drum, pounding against his eardrums in massive gulps of blood that travel just below the surface. And Derek isn’t sure how all this is going to play out for him and his family. But with everything Stiles has promised him over the years, he’s choosing to put as much faith as he can spare in Vault 666.

“ _ Hello everyone! Wow, it’s a beautiful day out here in the wasteland!”  _ Stiles’ voice sound loopy and just a little slurred,  _ “I feel amazing. But Scott is really really pissed. Wow, stop being so lame. This is a great day!”  _

_ “Stilinski, stop moving around, you keep bleeding all over the damn truck.”  _ Derek hears an annoyed yet concerned voice chastising Stiles. 

_ “Don’t be such a buzzkill, Jackson.”  _ Stiles reprimands. But his voice is slurred and it only serves to ratchet up Derek’s worry.

_ “Stiles, bud, he’s right. You gotta sit still, the bandages are barely holding as it is.”  _ Derek could hear Scott’s voice through the static, “ _ Boyd you need to drive faster.” _

_ “Don’t worry, Scotty boy. Everything’s gonna be alright.”  _ Stiles reassures him, “ _ Listeners, Scott is really worried but-but I know that everything’s gonna be more than alright. I have this feeling. You know that feeling like when you wake up. . .and you have something really important and really good happening later on in the day? Like something life changing. . .well, I don’t know what that thing is but I feel like something important is about to happen. Like when I get back to the Vault, something or someone is going to be waiting for me. And I don’t know why, or who, or when, but I just know that I’m standing on that cliff edge. . .ready to jump off and something good is going to happen. Listeners, I read in an old poetry book once. . .this one poem written by Walt Whitman, ‘Song of the Open Road’. And I think he really understood. Now, I memorized all fifteen verses but I will only tell you the first. _

_ “‘Afoot and light-hearted I take to the open road,  _

_ Healthy, free, the world before me,  _

_ The long brown path before me leading wherever I choose.  _

 

_ Henceforth I ask not good-fortune, I myself am good-fortune,  _

_ Henceforth I whimper no more, postpone no more, need nothing,  _

_ Done with indoor complaints, libraries, querulous criticisms,  _

_ Strong and content I travel the open road.  _

 

_ The earth, that is sufficient,  _

_ I do not want the constellations any nearer,  _

_ I know they are very well where they are,  _

_ I know they suffice for those who belong to them.  _

 

_ (Still here I carry my old delicious burdens,  _

_ I carry them, men and women, I carry them with me wherever I go,  _

_ I swear it is impossible for me to get rid of them,  _

_ I am fill’d with them, and I will fill them in return.)’” _

The truck is silent, like no one knows what to say in response to Stiles. Derek  understands that feeling. Probably more than most. He understands that feeling of awe, that head-tilting confusion and the draw to Stiles’ words. Stiles isn’t worried about what’s going to happen to him, he’s never worried about what could happen. He knows that whatever does happen, it was meant to be like that. Good or bad. Stiles has this type of understanding that no one else does. Things happen for a reason and Stiles knows this. He knows that it’s inescapable.

_ “Stiles. . .how can you say that? Knowing that you could die right now?”  _ Scott asks with a tone that leads Derek to believe that the man is struggling with his grief.

_ “And to that. . .I’ll say the fifteenth verse: _

_ ‘Allons! the road is before us!  _

_ It is safe—I have tried it—my own feet have tried it well—be not detain’d!  _

 

_ Let the paper remain on the desk unwritten, and the book on the shelf unopen’d!  _

_ Let the tools remain in the workshop! let the money remain unearn’d!  _

_ Let the school stand! mind not the cry of the teacher!  _

_ Let the preacher preach in his pulpit! let the lawyer plead in the court, and the judge expound the law.  _

 

_ Camerado, I give you my hand!  _

_ I give you my love more precious than money,  _

_ I give you myself before preaching or law;  _

_ Will you give me yourself? will you come travel with me?  _

_ Shall we stick by each other as long as we live?’ _

 

_ “Scott, don’t be scared buddy.”  _ He could imagine Stiles reaching his hand out, offering it to his best friend. He could imagine Stiles comforting the man he considers his brother in a truck, flying down the road, bleeding out but with a smile on his face. 

The calming, soothing nature of Stiles’ voice lulls Derek’s torrent of fear into a slow churn. And he knows that the entire party is calming down just by listening to Stiles. How Derek wishes he could be there to witness it. 

_ “We’ll be back in three and a half hours.”  _ Jackson informs the group,  _ “Boyd is pushing us as hard as he can. We’ll be alright.”  _ But he means Stiles.

_ Stiles  _ will be alright.

And that’s good enough for Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, I'm sorry. I promise the next chapter will be longer!


	5. Fate

Fate is a tricky thing. The idea that everything and all things are determined by some omnipotent being. Who you are and who you become. What you do and who you love. Your other half. The one person who is meant for you, your soulmate. That’s all decided by some divine force. Stiles has always believed in fate. So much so that he was never afraid. He was never wary of it and often found himself in situations that, though they be frightening at the time, he was never afraid of what would happen. He knew that no matter what, wherever he go, this was all part of some grander plan. And eventually, this plan would show him the way to his destiny. 

Derek Hale, on the other hand, knows fate to be a cruel bitch. And no matter wherever he go, it follows him like a dark shadow. He also knows that Stiles is his destiny. Knows by the mere sound of his voice. He doesn’t possess Stiles’ disregard for fear. Rather, he seems to be the one in the pair that is constantly afraid. He’s afraid he won’t make it to Stiles. He’s afraid that Stiles could die before they meet. He’s afraid that his sister and his beta could die on the way to the vault. There’s so much fear there. But much like Stiles, he knows that it can’t shut him down.

So here he is running through the Wasteland with only one destination in mind. One goal in sight. He has never felt such intense anticipation. Here he is mirror miles away from his goal. Now he has to think how he is supposed to play the next few hours. So when he finds the main road to the entrance of the Vault, he can hardly believe his eyes. When he hears the Frantic sound of tires on gravel he gets this feeling in his gut. This sinking and chilling feeling like somehow he's made a mistake. Derek contemplates running away once more. Cora lays a hand on his shoulder and Erica takes his stand by his side giving him that firm reassurance that he needs. They brace themselves for whatever is coming their way and are stunned when  two massive trucks come to a screeching halt at their feet only inches from their tense bodies. Almost immediately there are five armed men pointing their weapons at the three wolves.

“Who are you and what the hell are you doing standing in the middle of the goddamn Road?” One of the  men demands. Instantly,  Derek recognizes The Voice from the radio.

“Me and my two betas have been looking for Vault 666.  we've come a long way to seek sanctuary. it's just a coincidence that we happened to be traveling the same road.”  Derek says confidently.

“We don't know who you are and we're kind of in a hurry  but we're always taking in new dwellers. We have room in the second Caravan. Get in, shut up and enjoy the ride one of the men will brief you on what happens next.”  the guard says,  jumping right back into the truck. The guards move fast returning to where they came from. One of them directs  the Wolves to wear they are to sit.

The three of them sit close together almost huddled. It's silent for a few more minutes and Derek can hardly believe his luck. They'll be arriving at the Vault soon and fate  is to meet them at the door. Derek takes quick stock of his surroundings. They're armed guards in the back of the truck surrounded by boxes filled to the brim with books. and Derek's heart starts racing once more When he looks over and  sees a young man lying propped up towards the back of the truck. the young boy is covered in Grime and can't seem to keep his eyes open. they keep a lolling back into his skull and his skin is sickly pale. beside him is another young boy The Shaggy brown hair and a crooked jaw tending to the other man's wounds. Derek knows who it is and he can hardly sit still. he wants to be shy, he wants to watch from afar for a little while longer so as not to disturb all the dreams of their first meeting that Derek has stockpiled over the years. this is the moment, this is the minute that there two individual path I've come together two become one.  Derek thinks  for a moment about what he knows to be true. he knows that Stiles sits right in front of him. he knows every inch of the paths that he's crossed. he knows a great many things, but what he doesn't know, is what happens next.

He knows that he's a stranger to these people therefore he is danger to them and he knows that these are men are not going to take that danger lightly. but he also knows that if he doesn't get to sit by Stiles’ side, he might go crazy.  so he gathers his courage end moves to sit right beside the radio host. he quickly takes in all of the details his mind had been supplementing. Stiles is tall. he's thin and his jaw is wonderfully pronounced. they're little beauty marks covering his entire face leading down to his neck and Derek speculates that his entire body is covered in these little moles. Stiles is quite beautiful and Derek has no idea how he does not see this in  himself. He's well aware of the guns pointed at him and the weariness as he moves towards the radio host, their injured friend. he holds his hands up in surrender and moves even slower.  he looks towards the injured boy and hopes that his eyes are conveying all that is unsaid.

“ I've been listening to your radio show for a long time. and I've crossed this God forsaken Wasteland to find you. you don't know me but I know you. You're the mysterious voice of Vault 666 and no matter where I was, you were always there with me. Your voice alone guided me here.” Derek says almost reverently.  he seems to have gotten Stiles’ attention and the young man looks  at Derek and smiles. for a moment the alpha is blown away by the emotions  running through him. even before smelling him or really talking to him, Derek has fallen even further than he ever thought possible. just by looking in those golden whiskey eyes he's never felt so wild and out of control and no more than a moment later does he feel like the only thing keeping him on this plane of existence, the only thing keeping him in control is Stiles. 

And that one smile lights his whole being on fire.

“It’s you. . .isn’t it?” Stiles asks with a grin. And Derek just about explodes. He moves closer to him and is stopped by the sharp muzzle of a gun against his chest, “Let him through, Daehler.” And just like that the gun is removed. Derek sits beside the shaggy haired boy never even glancing once at him. 

“You’re an idiot.” Tumbles out of Derek’s mouth before he can stop it. And the boy beside him laughs. Stiles only grins and rolls his eyes.

“I’m assuming you’ve been listening to my transmission?” Stiles asks with a tired grin. Derek nods with a grimace, “And you’ve been listening to me for as long as I’ve been on the air?” Derek nods again, “Then you know-”

“I know.” Derek assures him. Stiles looks at him calculatingly and for a moment he’s able to remain lucid. But then he winces like he’s in pain and can hardly keep himself awake. Automatically, Derek reaches out and places his hand on Stiles’s side, sucking out the pain. 

“Who are you?” Scott asks the Alpha.

“My name is Derek Hale and this is my sister, Cora, and my beta Erica. We’re werewolves.” Derek replies easily. 

“Well, we guessed that much. But what do you hope to gain from entering our vault?” Scott asks.

“We’re just hoping that. . .I don’t know.” Derek sighs, taking a moment to think, “We don’t really know what to expect. We’ve been traveling for so long and Stiles says such nice things about the Vault. I guess we’re just hoping to find somewhere we can be safe. Somewhere we can belong. Somewhere. . .that maybe we’ll be able to build our pack.”

Scott nods in understanding and returns his attention to Stiles. His friend had listened as closely as he could and smiled tiredly at Derek, and approvingly at Scott. Derek wants to shout at Stiles. He wants to tell him just how upset all his antics have made him and by the look on Stiles’ face, the Alpha thinks Stiles knows about it. Stiles only grins, though. And he absolutely knows what all this has done to Derek’s nerves. In his muddled, tired mind, Stiles thinks that this wolf is special. With such expressive eyebrows. He’s a large man, much larger than Stiles, and intense. But Stiles can’t get over the wolf’s eyes. Stiles isn’t sure he’s ever encountered eyes like these. And he thinks back to all the literature, all the poems, all the short stories and all the music he’s absorbed over time and though his knowledge is great, he can’t seem to find something equivalent to the depth and sheer intensity of those eyes. Can’t seem to think of something to say, of something to even help him relate those sharp, beautiful eyes. He thinks that he’ll never be able to forget about those eyes nor would he ever want to.

“I’m lost. . .” Is all Stiles can come up with. And even Scott is stunned. He looks from his friend to this new wolf and back. 

In all the time Scott has known Stiles, all the years that he’s spent with Stiles sharing everything. . .he’s never seen that look on his friends face. It’s unbelievable. Scott continuously told Stiles that eventually someone would come and show him everything he’s been missing by shutting down emotions and suppressing desires. And Scott isn’t sure what to do with this. They haven’t even properly interviewed these three wolves. They’ve only just encountered them and he knows for a fact that had Stiles not been injured so severely, the whole party would have stopped to interrogate this group of random wolves before even thinking about bringing them back to the Vault. But they’re crunched for time and they can handle all the formalities once they return to the heavily armed, well fortified Vault that can and will put down a couple rogue wolves. And even if the three of them had posed a threat, the party is more than qualified and capable of dispatching threats. But they haven’t threatened anyone. They’ve been honest in their intentions to come live in the Vault. Scott recognizes that look. He recognizes it because it’s the same look he gives Kira, the same look Isaac gives Allison and the same look he’s seen at pack conventions in the Vault when werewolves look at their mates. He can’t staunch the grin that spreads over his face and has to quickly snap out of his almost giddy demeanor. This is no time for that. 

“Relax Sourwolf,” Stiles huffs out, “Just a flesh wound.”

Stiles says, trying to diminish the severity of his wounds. Derek only scowls harder, harder than Stiles ever thought someone could and even through the thick beard that Derek is sporting, Stiles can see it clearly. 

“We’re pulling into the Vault!” A guard shouts, and guns are once again placed on the three new wolves. Stiles’ breathing picks up and Derek can smell the stench of anxiety and fear. He quickly grabs at Scott and clasps his arm in his pale fingers. Just before Derek is pulled away from the radio hosts’ bedside, Stiles reaches out quickly and grabs the wolf’s thick leather jacket, gripping it tightly. His wide eyes are impossibly frightened. It’s too much for Derek and he shoves the guard who has yet to remove his hand from him away and sits like an unmovable stone by Stiles’ side. 

As the Vault door slams open and the truck is once more surrounded by men and women carrying massive guns that smell terribly of wolfsbane, Derek’s heart leaps into his chest. Derek feels the terror and wildness coming from his betas and he’s sure that the other werewolves in the truck can smell it just as easily. Derek looks to Stiles pleadingly as if he has the ability to save them. When the truck comes to a halt there is shouting and harsh orders being barked out. Then the heavy Vault door slams closed and the sound makes Derek jerk and snarl for his freedom. He doesn’t like being so trapped and the feeling makes him want to tear everyone’s throats out.

“Stiles!” Someone shouts from outside the truck.

“Sheriff! He’s really hurt and we need to get him to the infirmary quick!” Scott replies.

“Everyone make a hole! Now!” The man on the outside commands with such authority. And just as the Sheriff ordered, the guards part like the red sea and Derek can see a clear opening. He can see the door, and the heavily armed guards.

“Derek, you need to help me carry the gurney out of the truck.” Scott says urgently. And Derek nods obediently, grabbing the edges of the stretcher by Stiles’ head while Scott takes his feet. And they gingerly lift Stiles up, into the air and out of the truck. Derek does his best to ignore his racing heart and the guns that are pointed at him. This is actually pretty close to what he expected their homecoming to be like. Stiles’ hands in his sleeve holds him down to Earth.

“Hey dad,” Stiles says weakly. The Sheriff looks at Derek suspiciously and almost angrily. Then he sees his son’s pale fingers gripping his sleeve and seems to grow even more confused. But when he looks at Stiles, his eyes soften in a way only a father’s eyes can when gazing at his child.

“Jesus, kid. What’d you do to yourself?” He asks rhetorically, “Boyd! Get your ass over here and take Stiles down to the infirmary with Scott.” Stiles makes a noise of objection at losing his werewolf, “You know the rules, kid. We can’t just let three unregistered werewolves into the Vault without vetting them first. When they’re cleared to enter the Vault and join the community, I’ll take them personally to the infirmary to see you.”

Derek can’t hear a lie in his words and nods in understanding, reluctantly handing off his end of the stretcher to Boyd and touches Stiles one last time, taking his pain before he’s whisked away wide eyed and afraid. The moment that Stiles is out of the room and into the nearby elevator, the guns are pressed against his skin and his sister is ushered out of the truck, along with Erica and their bags. Derek has often heard about the Sheriff through Stiles’ shows. Never a physical description but rather a personal description. Of a man who is ageing with cholesterol problems. A hard working, strong and salt of the Earth man who loves his son and their Vault. A protector. Derek can relate.

Standing in front of the man, Derek takes in all the details. The Sheriff is in heavy looking armor that covers him head to toe with weapons holstered at his hip. His black, armored suit allows Derek to see the strong muscle and dangerous stance the man holds. He’s got worry lines and deep frown lines on his face that Derek is sure Stiles is responsible for. Slightly graying hair gives away the Sheriff’s age and bright blue eyes show Derek the spark of intelligence and strength they hold. The Sheriff holds himself like an Alpha and Derek likes that. It’s a suitable position for a man like him.

“Interrogation rooms. We’ll vet them, test them then if they pass, we’ll get them set up in the Vault.” Sheriff Stilinski says, commanding the entire room with ease. The next thing Derek knows, he’s being shoved towards the elevator, “I’ll take the Alpha. Jackson, when Boyd returns you two interrogate the blonde. Parrish, you and Dealer take the last girl.”

Derek does his best not to snarl at the hands that shove him in the desired direction and when he’s separated from his pack there’s more of a struggle. Derek doesn’t want to be separated from his sister and beta. The need to keep them together and protect them burns beneath his skin and he gets ready to claw his way to them if need be.

“We won’t be separating you three for long. I know you don’t know us and you’re scared right now but you need to trust us.” The Sheriff says firmly, “You’ve made it all this way. Don’t be stupid.” 

Derek bites back a snarl and nods, looking to his sister and murmuring to her quietly all his reassurances and promises that he’ll be back. They’ll be together soon. Cora nods stiffly, ignoring the tears threatening to spill over. When the elevator door closes, cutting off his view of his pack, the panic sets in. Seeing it a mile away, the Sheriff places a firm hand on Derek’s shoulder, working to anchor him in the moment. But Derek is afraid. He’s in a new place, cut off from his pack and from Stiles. He wants his pack and he wants Stiles. He wants them now. The Sheriff directs Derek to the interrogation room not too far from his office and sits Derek down. The Alpha had thought he would be tied down or something. But it’s all so civilized. He’s sitting in a comfortable chair in an air conditioned room across from the Sheriff who places a glass of water in front of him. A glass that Derek eagerly drinks. And a plate of food that Derek has never seen before in front of him. He’s not sure what it is but it smells wonderful. It smells like meat and like something sweet. Something he’s never seen before. Little purple orbs on a green vine that Derek pokes at suspiciously for a moment, not sure what to expect. But he chews on the meat in front of him eagerly. It’s smoked and the most savory thing he’s ever eaten. The last thing they ate was a half-mutated deer they caught in the woods almost a day and a half ago. 

Derek bites back the groan of pleasure he feels when the dried meat touches his tongue. He’s suspicious of the purple orbs, however, and continues to poke at them. Then he gains more confidence and pulls one off the vine and inspects it with deep scrutiny. Then upon deciding it couldn’t hurt him, he doesn’t think the Sheriff would give him something harmful to him, pops the little orb in his mouth and almost squeaks when it crunches in his mouth, filling his tastebuds with sweet, slightly sour deliciousness. He looks to the Sheriff with wide eyes, stunned at the new discovery. 

Sheriff Stilinski doesn’t know what to make of the man before him. He’s build like a truck, massive in all definitions of the word and looks as menacing as anything can be. Yet here he is, a massive Alpha. . .a massive puppy. Stilinski isn’t sure what to make of him. He almost laughed at the startled noise he made when he finally deemed the grape safe to eat. He knows that life out in the wasteland is hard and rarely gives opportunities for fruit or simple things like water and food in general. The reminder of that always seems to startle him no matter how many people the Vault takes in. Which really only happens a few times a year if that. They hardly ever gain three at once, let alone an entire pack.  _ Stiles always gets himself into the weirdest situations,  _ Stilinski thinks. When he saw Stiles come into the Vault, injured and clutching at Derek, he knew something is going on there. Something he’s never seen happen to Stiles, something he’s not sure is good or bad for his son. But by God, he’ll find out.

“Alright, let’s get started. I’m sure you’re hungry so just keep eating and listen. My name is  Sheriff Noah Stilinski. I manage the guard in Vault 666 and the Explorers. This is how everything’s going to go. We’re going to talk for a while and I’m going to ask you some questions that my partner listening to the conversation in the other room is going to tell me if you’re telling the truth or not. Like a screening process. Then we’ll have your blood tested and a druid will come into look at you. If you pass all of our tests we’ll get you and your betas moved to your pods. A ‘parole’ officer will be assigned to you. They will be in charge of keeping track of you, monitoring your progress in the Vault and making sure you’re keeping to the rules of a new dweller. After some time, if your officer deems that you’re good to go, then you’ll be moved to permanent housing and you’ll be fully assimilated into our Vault.” The Sheriff says routinely to the Alpha while he finishes off his snack.

“Let’s get started then. What’s your name?” 

“Derek Hale.” The Alpha states gruffly.

“How old are you?” 

“I’m not sure.” Derek answeres honestly. He was the oldest of his siblings after Laura and when the entirety of his family died and he began his journey the days just bled together and he never kept track.

“How many members of your pack are there?”

“Just my sister Cora and my other beta Erica.”

“What happened to your family?” Derek goes stiff at the question and uncomfortable. His scowl sets deeply and he pushes back his emotions.

“They died a long time ago.” He says stiffly, “There was a fire. Cora and I along with our older sister made it out but not long after the fire, Laura was killed by a human. A hunter. After that it was just Cora and I for a long time.”

“How did you meet Erica?”

“She was left for dead by her clan. The humans had grown tired of caring for her. She was suffering from an illness that made her shake violently and it left her unable to take care of herself. We found her after one of these episodes and I gave her the bite, saving her life.” Derek says, trying not too hard to think about his beta in such a desperate and painful situation.

“What made you want to come to our Vault?”

“I started listening to Stiles’ radio shows.” Derek says, trying to to smile at the memory, “He was. . .his voice just drew me in. And he spoke of this Vault. A place that all supernatural creatures could come and live. We could be safe and. . .well, it just sounded like a damn good offer. We’d been roaming for a long time before I heard his voice and something just felt so right about hearing his words that I knew we had to get here.”

Sheriff Stilinski takes a moment to assess the werewolf before him. He’s clearly attached to his son and he knows he’s never met too many people with that type of attachment to Stiles. Yes, his son is one of the more well liked radio hosts they’ve ever had and yes the people in the Vault like him. But Stiles doesn’t have uber fans like this. It’s slightly worrying.

“Do you know how far you’ve traveled?” 

“I don’t.”

“Have you spent your entire life in a nomadic group or were you once part of a settled community?” 

“Before my pack died we were settled. In a forest somewhere near here. We had lived in that forest for generations, my mom used to tell us that Hales lived there even before First Light.” Derek answers honestly. 

“How did you find this Vault?”

“Stiles gave us the coordinates and I have a little GPS that my grandfather gave to me before he died. We’ve used it to get here,” Derek sighs, “I can’t read, none of my pack can. Erica grew up in a somewhat hostile clan. Cora and I were young when we were just starting to learn and even then we learned numbers first. That’s how I could navigate. I know numbers. Not letters.” Derek is ready to receive judgement from the Sheriff, ready to be belittled and scoffed at for not knowing something so simple. But the Sheriff only nods and pours him more water.

“No one on the outside knows how to read. The knowledge has been lost over the generations as people put survival first. Which is completely understandable. Can you empty the contents of your bag on the table, please?” The Sheriff stands, clearing the table between them. Derek follows instruction obediently and gently pulls out the copious amounts of books he has stuffed in his large army green duffle, “You sure have a lot of books for someone who doesn’t know how to read.” Stilinski points out.

“Stiles always talks about wanting more books and I. . .found them all over. Whenever I found one I put it in my bag. I wanted to bring them for Stiles.” Derek says almost timidly.

Sheriff Stilinski is shocked for a moment. Surely all the space in his bag could have been used for important essentials but Derek chose to use the majority of his space for books. For someone he’s never met. The Sheriff isn’t sure if he should be honored or creeped out on Stiles’ behalf. Though he knows for a fact that Stiles will absolutely love this. He’ll love the books and he’ll probably love Derek too.

“I’m sure he’ll love them,” Derek smiles at the Sheriff, “We’ll need to decontaminate them but I’m sure you’ll be able to take them to him soon.”

“Thank you.” Derek says quietly.

Noah looks through Derek’s things quickly, inspecting them all carefully. Derek doesn’t carry a lot with him. Some simple items for butchering meat and cooking it, a thin sleep mat and his personal effects. A few polaroids of his family and some jewelry that he assumes was his mother or sisters. The majority of what he carries are books. The Sheriff is getting a good vibe from Derek and can’t seem to find anything wrong with him. Yet.

“Alright. I’ll send in the med examiner. Sit tight and we’ll get through this as quickly and as painless as possible.” Stilinski sighs, exiting the room to talk to his interrogation partner, “How’d that go, Brett?”

“He wasn’t lying about anything, sir. Completely truthful, forthcoming and it seems like he’s a level-headed guy. His crush on Stiles is cute.” Brett grins.

“Cute.” Sheriff laughs, “How are the others doing?” 

“The same. None of the wolves have lied at all in their interviews. It seems like they’re just what we’re looking for.” Brett sighs.

“I agree. Okay, let’s get the next stages done. Blood draw, get Deaton to look at them and I’ll start on getting them an officer assigned to them.” The Sheriff sighs, “Let me know when they’re done with Deaton.”

Brett nods in understanding and goes back to watching the screens before them. Yes, everything is going better than expected and it looks like Stiles and his group picked up a good pack. One that Noah is sure will fit right into the Vault. 

 

. . .

 

“Sir, they’re all done and cleared for entrance.” Brett say, poking his head into the Sheriff’s office, “Also, Stiles has just been moved to surgery. He won’t be out for at least five hours if not more. The surgeon said they’re gonna have to put pins in his ankle. The fracture was pretty bad. And the bitemarks managed to knick a vain so they’re going in to fix that too. He’ll be under for a while.” Noah sighs tiredly and pushes back the white hot worry at hearing his son’s status. 

“Alright, thanks Brett. I’ll call the radio station let them know. He’s going to need someone to stay with him to nurse him.” Sheriff Stilinski sighs, “Scott’s gotta work and I can’t get off either.”

“Why don’t you get Derek to do it? I’m sure he’d be happy to take care of Stiles.” Brett grins.

“You know that-”

“He needs a parole officer anyways. Stiles can do it. I’m sure Derek will be spending the majority of his time chasing after Stiles anyways. Why not make his job a little easier.” Brett points out, “Plus, Stiles lives on the new floor. Half of the pods there are empty, you could move their pack into the pods surrounding Stiles. Stiles will love it.”

Noah is quiet, thinking about all the Brett has said. He knows that despite how much he wants to be the one to look after his injured son, his hours are too irregular and if something happens he’ll have to rush off. There’s no one who can be by Stiles’ side as much as he needs and he knows that Derek is already so attached to Stiles that he’ll be in good hands with Derek. He’ll have to pull some strings with the housing director but he knows that the pull he has in the community will come through for him. Plus, the floor Stiles lives on is so empty that it won’t be too big a deal if they move the newcomers down there. If anyone has a problem with it they can just be moved to another floor but he doubts that there’s going to be any issues seeing as how the only people that are down there anyways are the latest newcomers. It’ll work out just fine. 

“I’ll make it happen. Good suggestion Brett.” The Sheriff rolls his eyes at a now snarking Brett.  _ Damn werewolves,  _ he thinks.

He calls the housing Director and spends about thirty minutes arguing with her before she quits yelling at him and the Sheriff shares his logic. Then she shuts up and agrees. 

“I’ll send up an ambassador to show them to their rooms and set them up with the basics. After that they’ll get a quick tour and you can do whatever the hell you want with them after that.” She says annoyedly.

“Thanks Candice. I’ll be down with their parole officers when you’re all done.” Noah says, putting an end to their conversation and hangs up with her pointedly.

He’s not a big fan of Candice the housing lady. 

“Brett!” He calls for the boy loudly, “Get the three wolves in here, now please.”

It takes a few moments before all three of them are ushered into the office. The blonde, Erica, is munching on an apple, savoring every bite.

“I’m sure the three of you are hungry but we’ve gotta get all the housekeeping done before you’re able to go down to the mess hall and eat.” Noah says, shuffling his papers around, “This is the first time we’re doing this but there are some extenuating circumstances. Stiles is in surgery right now and he won’t be out for at least another five hours. He’s pretty banged up and seeing as how there’s no one to take care of him-”

“Sir-” Derek steps forward quickly, volunteering himself for the job just how Noah knew he would. The Sheriff holds his hand up, silencing the wolf.

“I know you want to do it. Which is why, I’m assigning Stiles as your parole officer.” Noah says.

“I thought a parole officer would be one of your guards.” Cora says confused.

“Normally they would be but Stiles is just as qualified as any of my guard. We’ve used dwellers as parole officers before and Stiles is just as good as anyone else.” The Sheriff sighs, “A parole officer isn’t meant to be a guard dog. They’re meant to be like an ambassador of sorts. They’re supposed to keep tabs on the newbies and help them get around, monitor their progress and whatnot. Anyone can do it. I’m assigning Stiles to Derek because he’s the only one who can stay with Stiles round the clock while he’s on the mend. I’m assigning Boyd to Erica and Cora, you’ll be with Kira Yukimura. You’ll be able to meet her later once her shift ends.”

The wolves nod and listen as the Sheriff goes on to tell them all the rules of the Vault and the information on where they’ll be living, where they’ll be working and all the general housekeeping information.

“Noah, the ambassador is here.” Brett pokes his head into the room to let him know. And in walks a bubbly young woman in a bright pink dress that makes Derek want to cringe.

“Hi guys! My name is Monica and I’ll be showing you around the Vault today!” She smiles happily. Derek already hates her.

“I’ll be down to collect you, Derek when you’re done with her and clean yourself up. We’ll go check on Stiles.” Noah says, equally as annoyed with Monica as the rest of them are, “Make sure they’re good to go in four hours.”

“Sure thing, Sheriff!” She says, “Okay, let’s go guys.”

Derek wants to kill this girl for being so happy. He’s equally frustrated that he can’t just go see Stiles now but he knows that he needs to clean up before he gets to see Stiles. So he shuts up and pulls his sisters close to his side as they walk to the elevator. Monica hasn’t stopped talking yet and it doesn’t look like she’s going to stop. Once in the elevator, she pulls out three maps and hands them to the wolves.

“This map shows you where everything is-”

“We can’t read.” Cora says irritably, Monica obviously loses steam but quickly puts on a sad smile.

“It’s color coded too. . .Uh, blue are the pods you’ll be living in, Pink are the mess halls you can find, yellow are the base exchanges where you can buy all your supplies, green are the clothing stores and red are the markets where you can buy food.” Monica says, “You’ll get the hang of things quickly, I’m sure.”

She continues talking about each floor, where what is and what they can find there. They move quickly, only seeing key rooms like the biggest mess hall they have in the Vault, Derek knows he’ll never go there because it’s so busy all the damn time. He doesn’t like being paraded around. The dwellers in the halls eye his pack with caution and curiosity. Like they’re all excited to have new people but wary to have them. Derek understands their caution.

“Your rooms have been prepared, it’s just got the basics and necessities. You’ve been provided with toiletries and food for now but once you start working you’ll have to get all that on your own. On your beds there are folders with all your important information. It’s got your Vault cards, which you will use to buy things and access your pods and other rooms in the Vault. Like a passkey. You will also need to fill out the papers in the folders so you can receive identification cards. Since you can’t read you’ll need to fill those out with your parole officers and they’ll take them to get processed. You’ve got two weeks to get that done.” Monica says in a perfunctory tone. Like she’s reading directly from a script, “I’ll take you down to your pods now and you can get ready.”

She finally falls silent and leads them back to the elevator. They’re new homes are on the thirteenth floor. Deep, deep underground. And Derek hates to be so far beneath the surface but he knows that it’s safe. They wouldn’t have build it if it weren’t safe. That’s his only reassurance that his pack will be okay. The floor is relatively empty and quiet. Monica lets them into a pod that Derek is automatically surprised at. She unlocks the doors inside the pod, motioning for the wolves to join her inside.

“This pod is Derek’s. The door right here leads to Stiles’ pod. I’ll unlock that for you now so that you can go to and from the room. When Stiles gets back he can lock and unlock it for you as he wishes. This door leads to Cora’s room,” She points to a door on the left wall, “And this door leads to Erica’s pod.”

“So we can just go into each other’s pod no big deal?” Erica asks.

“Yeah, you’re a pack and we know how werewolves like to be close in proximity.” Monica smiles, “I’ll leave you to get settled. If you have any questions you can ask your parole officers or use your pagers to call me. They’re sitting on your bed as well. Also, normally showers are limited to five minutes but they make exceptions for your first shower. We know you’re gonna need to clean up and it takes a while after being in the wasteland for so long.”

After that, Monica leaves the room. For the first time since they’ve gotten there, they’re alone. Cora and Erica practically squeal in excitement and hug their Alpha tightly. 

“Oh my God I can’t wait to shower.” Erica says with a wide grin.

“I can’t wait to eat.” Cora says.

“Derek, I love it here already. You were so right in bringing us here.” Erica says, smiling at her Alpha. 

“Let’s get cleaned up, alright?” Derek says, smiling lightly, “We’ve still got a long day ahead of us.”

The girls nod and run off to go look at their pods. Each one has its own little kitchen area and bathroom. The beds are soft and though the room is bare, the furniture stands waiting for their items. Derek quickly sets his books on top of his dresser in a neat pile and his extra clothes in the dresser. They’re really dirty and will need a good washing before he can wear them again. He knows that he must smell terrible from never bathing. And when he steps into the bathroom and peels off his gross clothing, there’s a bag waiting for them and he knows they’ll be taken to the laundry room straight away. There is a neat pile of clothing waiting for Derek. Clothes that he knows come free but he’ll need to go get new clothes from the shops Monica spoke about. He stands in front of the mirror, assessing the mess starring back at him. His skin is dark with dirt and grime. He grabs his hunting knife and cuts his long, black beard close to his face before taking the straight razor that came with his shower kit and cuts the rest of his beard away, revealing a face he hasn’t seen in years.

He cuts his long, braided hair down and leaves it at a moderate length. The tips just barely graze his collar. He’s not sure he’s even the same person. The soap they gave him is scentless and that makes him happier than it should have. The water is warm, perfect for his skin. He scrubs at his skin harshly with the soap, quickly turning the bottom of the white shower brown with dirt. It falls off him in clumps, all the dirt, dried blood and dead skin. It’s a little nasty and the scent makes him want to puke. And after what feels like forever, the water begins to run clear and Derek becomes cleaner and cleaner. His hair feels soft without all the mud crusting in it. He can actually smell his base scent and it makes him want to howl in happiness. By the time he finishes his shower, he doesn’t know how much time has passed. But he knows that he feels so much better. Better than he ever thought he could feel. His skin feels light and he feels like he could get used to this. 

He pulls on the clothes that were given to him. Fitting blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt. Not unlike the one he used to own. He pulls on his boots after cleaning off the caked on dirt and blood that’s crusted on them. He knows he needs to get his jacket cleaned before he can wear it. But there’s a simple leather jacket that’s well worn and patched at the elbows. But it’s comfortable and it keeps him warm. He doesn’t even recognize himself when he looks in the mirror. But that’s just the point, he guesses. He sits on his bed, inspecting the sheets, waiting for his pack to join him in his pod. The first to emerge is Cora. He hardly recognizes his sister either. Her long dark hair is pulled into a ponytail and her skin is scrubbed clean. She looks good. She wears soft cotton pants with a tight fitted tank top and a blue sweater. She looks so comfortable and happy. Erica comes out last and Derek is shocked. Her once muddled, dark and dirty blonde hair is clean revealing perfectly blonde hair. Her skin is beautifully pale and clear. She’s trimmed her eyebrows down and her high cheekbones bare a light blush. She looks absolutely content in her leggings and white tank top. A soft looking black sweater makes her skin seem even paler but she looks completely comfortable. 

“I don’t know about you two, but I think I’m in love with that shower.” Erica laughs. 

Cora quickly agrees and Derek nods.

“Der, I am shocked that you’re so attractive. Who knew all this was under all that.” Erica grins devilishly.

“You don’t even look like yourself.” Cora laughs.

“You two clean up nice too.” He grins.

The three wolves sit on Derek’s bed, close together. For once, they’re relaxed. Completely calm and unafraid. For Derek, it feels like they’ve finally made it. Like fate has finally led them to where they need to be.


	6. Camelot

When Stiles was younger and his mother was still alive, she used to pick him up and kiss his boo boo whenever he hurt himself. Which happened fairly often. Stiles was always such a troublesome child with seemingly never ending energy that, when he was unsupervised, would always lead to him doing something mischievous. But Claudia Stilinski would pick him up, smile and kiss his boo boo. Then she’d kiss him all over his little face in rapid movements, always making Stiles giggle and squeal. She used to call him Mischief. Though the name became somewhat infamous in the Vault, no matter what Stiles did, he could do no wrong by Claudia Stilinski. She always defended the young boy. And when he became friends with Scott when they were little and there was double trouble, she defended Scott too. 

Claudia Stilinski was a proud woman, a woman who cared for her son and her husband with everything she had. She fed them the best of what she could get, she supported her husband’s long and infrequent hours and loved him whenever she could. She loved her boys so fiercely that they could never want for more. It was a wonderful life with Claudia Stilinski. 

Claudia Stilinski was and is Stiles’ example of love.

When she got sick and never recovered, Stiles watched for a long time, watched her forget little things at first. Then big things. Then everything all together. As she deteriorated, Stiles felt like he too was falling to bits. Like he was forgetting parts of himself. He couldn’t remember how to do things for himself and it took a long time for him to regain his footing. Sometimes even now, at the age of eighteen, nearly eight years after her death, he finds himself forgetting things. Like her face, her smile, the glint in her brown eyes that people say is mirrored in his own. He forgets sometimes what her laugh sounded like, what she smelled like. It was her love for books and knowledge that inspired the very same love in Stiles. Reading all of her books, listening to her music helped him remember. He still forgets sometimes, and those moments are the hardest for Stiles. The loss of a parent never seems to heal. THough he accepts her death, and he knows it happened, he is far from losing that sense of loss and heartache at losing his mother. All Stiles can do is open another book and read each word carefully, hearing not his voice in his head reading the words to him, but his mother's.

Stiles doesn’t think he’ll ever really lose her.

Talia Hale was fierce. She was a terror to all who knew her. She protected her pack with everything in her and would do anything if it meant keeping them safe and happy. It was a hard life out in the wasteland but inside their land deep in the Preserve, they had a nice set up. When Derek was younger and he managed to hurt himself, though he healed just as quickly, his mother always hugged him and kissed it better. She would hold him tightly and tell him to quit his crying because this injury didn’t deserve his tears. 

To all who knew her, Talia Hale was a force to be reckoned with. She raised her children to be exactly like her. Smart and cunning, ruthless in the face of danger, loving to your family, protective and dangerous. Derek grew up in a harsh environment but surrounded by love. He learned how to lead a pack from his mother, learned how to survive. And that was all thanks to Talia Hale, who, though she was the most dangerous wolf on that side of the country, she was also the best mother. She scavenged anything they could possibly want, anything they could possibly need. Everything she did was for her pack. Derek loved her so much. 

Talia Hale was and is Derek’s example of love.

When the fire happened, Talia sacrificed herself for her children. She  got Derek, Cora and Laura out of the fire, in the end, she was trapped in the house and died with the rest of her pack. Derek never thought she could die. And when she did, he felt like his whole world collapsed. Not only had he just lost his Alpha, he also lost his mother. Sometimes when he was in life or death situations, or one of his girls was being threatened, he could hear the voice of his mother, he could see her glowing red eyes so vividly telling him what to do. He thinks he can even see her in wolf form running through the woods or across the road he’s crossing. He’s never free from her ghost, nor does he want to be. Her ghost is all that keeps him together sometimes, when things are hard and they hadn’t eaten in way too long, he would see her, pushing him to survive. To provide. Now that he’s in the Vault, Derek wonders if he’ll still see her ghost. Will she still be with him? Now that they’ve reached sanctuary and their safety is guaranteed, will his mother still appear to him in times of trouble? Derek feels her instincts, hears her voice sometimes in memories and dreams, telling him what to do and in all things he does, he channels her spirit through the Alpha powers he’s inherited.

Derek doesn’t think he’ll ever really lose her.

. . .

“Sheriff, Stiles is going to be out of surgery in about thirty minutes, they’re closing him up and he’ll be down to recovery.” Brett says, holding a bunch of balloons to be taken to Stiles’ room. Noah grins at the offering from everyone in the guard and nods.

“Thanks, Brett. I’ll head out now.” He grunts, getting to his feet and collects the balloons from Brett, “I’ll be back in eight hours for the next shift. Get the paperwork started for a security check. With the new wolves here I want a complete sweep of the mountain. Two more patrols and radar sweep of the area. I want all that ready to go for when I get back later.”

Brett nods in understanding and rushes off to go and get everything Noah asked for. The good Sheriff isn’t looking forward to seeing Stiles injured. He’s anxious to make sure his son is okay, but he doesn’t like seeing his son hurt and is currently trying to suppress the lecture he feels building in his chest. So he hurries to the elevator and takes it all the way down to his son’s floor to collect the new wolf pack, knowing that Derek is going to want to see Stiles. He tries not to roll his eyes at the balloons in his hands.  _ I look like an idiot,  _ he thinks. Sheriff Stilinski just hopes that Derek is clean and a little more presentable now that he’s had time to clean up. When Noah last saw Derek, the Alpha looked like a matted, wild, mountain man. There was more hair than man. When he passes his son’s room, he makes a note to look at the arson case that burned so many of his son’s treasured possessions. The room had long since been cleared to live in once more, but the last time Noah saw the room, the once well stocked bookshelves and musty scent of paper and dust was long gone. There are still scorch marks along the outside of the pod door that haven’t been painted over or scrubbed away yet. 

When he gets to the wolves’ door, the door swings open before Noah can even knock. And the Sheriff thinks he must have the wrong pod because the man standing before him is no longer covered in dirt and grime, the mats covering his head are gone and there is only a tall, broad shouldered man that even the Sheriff would admit is handsome.  _ Yeah, Stiles is gonna fall head over heals for this guy in zero seconds flat,  _ Noah thinks with a smirk. He knows that Stiles has always been one to appreciate beauty and Derek sure as hell has it in spades. Derek looks at the Noah expectantly.

“He’ll be in recovery soon and I thought you might like to see him.” Sheriff says plainly. Derek nods quickly and then notices the balloons, “They’re from the guys at the station. A ‘get well’ present.”

The Alpha nods once more and retreats inside the pod. When he returns, he’s got a thick, well preserved book in his hand and his betas behind him. They all look so much better than when Noah had met them. He’s strangely happy to see the three of them so well taken care of. They travel in silence and when they get to the infirmary, they’re instructed to wait while Stiles is being set up in a room. He won’t wake up for a few more minutes and he’ll be groggy, but he can have visitors.

“He’ll be out of it and really cranky for a while but he’ll be fine. The pins in his ankle won’t need to be removed if there’s no pain or discomfort or complications. Surgery went just fine, he started to wake up just fine, he struggled a little with the anesthesia, some people just don’t want to get up and he fought a bit but he’s just fine now. Now it’s just a matter of healing.” His surgeon says when they are being taken back to Stiles’ room. 

Derek is eager, clutching his gift to his chest and he follows the Sheriff’s steps closely. When they reach the room, Stiles is staring at the ceiling calculatingly. His leg is in some sort of device that makes Derek want to throw up. He feels badly for Stiles and worried intensely. 

“Hey kiddo,” Noah says with a small, worried smile, “How ya doing?”

Stiles simply groans in response.

“The guys all got you a gift. . .and look who I brought.” His dad says gently. Stiles’ whiskey eyes swim with leftover drugs that lower his comprehension. When he sees the balloons, he grins. And when he sees Derek, his jaw goes slack.

“Woah. . .who got me an angel?” Stiles asks loudly, “I gotta send ‘em a thank you card. . .”

Erica and Cora burst into tears, laughing so hard. Derek just stands there, not sure how to react. Noah smirks, knowing that this is exactly how he expected Stiles to react. For the next hour that Stiles begins to feel the anesthetics wear off, he babbles incoherently about angels and even in his muddled state, he can still recite poetry. Noah makes himself comfortable in the pull out sofa by Stiles’ side. Derek watches Stiles silently, taking in everything about the room. The machines that Stiles is hooked up to, the bed he rests on, the smell of antiseptic, things that he wishes he never had to see. This is his first time in an infirmary and he can honestly say that he doesn’t like it.

When Stiles is completely clear headed, he looks at Derek again and takes in all the details he can. He was startled at first, wondering who the beautiful stranger in his room was and why he was there. Then upon a second glance, he saw the stranger’s eyes and recognized him as the Alpha wolf that they had stumbled on when they were speeding back to the Vault. Those piercing green eyes made it clear who the wolf is and Stiles smiles.

“Wow, Sourwolf, you clean up good.” Stiles smirks, “You too, ladies. Showers are a miracle, right?” Cora likes this human.

“My name’s Derek, actually.” Not that Derek doesn’t like being called Sourwolf. 

“Derek, huh?” Stiles says his name in a way that makes him shiver. Stiles feels the name in his mouth fall pleasantly off his tongue, “I like it.” Derek likes it too.

“Are you in any pain?” His father asks.

“Duh.” Stiles says. Though he’s on pain killers, they’re not taking everything away and though the pain is manageable, it’s annoying as hell. Derek reaches his hand out and gingerly touches Stiles’ knee cap, leaching away the pain. Stiles looks at Derek with a deep, intense gaze. Then he sees the balloons, “What’s with the balloons?”

“Brett and the boys wanted to get you something nice.” Noah smirked.

“That was nice of them.” Stiles says, at a loss for words. Then Derek moves closer to Stiles timidly and places the book in his hands in Stiles’ lap. The younger man’s eyes widen and his jaw goes slack in amazement.

“Oh my God. . .” He whispers. Derek thinks that he’s made a major mistake for a moment then Stiles’ eyes light up, “Derek. . .thank you. . .”

“What is it, kid?” Noah asks while Stiles’ slender fingers worship the cover and spine.

“It’s a complete book of poetical works by my favorite poet. Alfred Lord Tennyson.” Stiles whispers still, his hands rubbing the hardcover bindings of the book. The dark green cover under his pale fingers savor the feeling of the book he knows he has never been able to find. He has a few books by Tennyson but has never found a books like this. A book of just his poems. He has read  _ Idylls of the King _ so many times the library let him take it but this. . .this is beyond anything he could ever want. And it’s so well preserved. In such good conditions that even the pages are pristine. He has no idea how Derek could have ever found a book like this much less keep it so safe. Stiles looks at Derek with a kind of wonder and appreciation. 

Derek knew that Stiles loved Tennyson because the younger man had often shared his poems and stories. And he couldn’t believe his luck at finding a gift so important. The way Stiles is looking at him now makes Derek want to give him more books. More of what he has hidden away. But he wants to savor this. Derek wants to see that look on Stiles’ face as much as he can. So he’ll just have to keep his secrets to himself.

“Derek. . .this is amazing,” Stiles says with such happiness in his voice that the Alpha is filled with a fierce warmth. They keep eye contact for a few minutes and Noah fights to keep his smirk in. He simply sighs and rises to his feet.

“I can see you’re in good hands, kid. I’ve gotta go eat and get some sleep before the next shift. I won’t be able to come see you for a while so don’t worry if you don’t see me.” Noah tells Stiles, “Also, I’ve assigned you as Derek’s parole officer so you’ll be watching out for him while he gets the hang of things. Him and his pack are living right next to your pod so they’ll be there for you while you recover.”

Stiles is barely listening to his father. But he gets the jist and he nods excitedly. Stiles can barely believe his luck. First this gorgeous Alpha gives him the best gift he’s ever gotten and now he’ll get to live right next to him? Stiles smiles at his dad and waves a quick love you and goodbye. When he leaves the room, Stiles looks over at Cora and Erica.

“Hi. . .” He says almost shyly.

“So you’re the mysterious voice of Vault 666? Not what I pictured. . .” Cora says with a little smirk. Derek wants to hit her.

“Good or bad?” Stiles laughs.

“Good. Better. You’re better than what I pictured.” She says.

“That’s good. I’d hate to disappoint.” He chuckles, “Have you all eaten yet? I’m sure you’re all really tired and hungry.”

“We haven’t had time.” Erica says.

“Oh well, in that case. . .” He presses a button on a remote by his side and almost immediately a nurse enters the room, “Can I get a bunch of food brought in here please? None of us have eaten and we’re all famished.Three werewolf platters and tell Gladis it’s for Stiles. She’ll know what to put together for me.” the nurse nods and exits without a word, “Perks of being me, everyone knows me and I’m fairly well liked by the staff.”

“I like him.” Erica laughs.

“So, since the three of you are new here, why don’t you all tell me a little about yourselves? We are neighbors after all.” Stiles smirks, still clutching his book in his hand like it’ll disappear.

Erica and Cora both talk excitedly while Stiles listens intently. Derek watches his pack interacting with Stiles and with every laugh and giggle, Derek is sure he’s falling farther and farther in love with Stiles. And when they bring the food, they’re all exhausted. If it weren’t for their hunger, they would have all been asleep a long time ago. The wolves had never encountered prepared food like this before and eagerly ate up all they were offered. Stiles watched with amusement as the wolves devoured their food, inspecting it first with heavy criticism and groaning at each new flavor. He found Derek’s reactions the best, however. Because on his face was the most astonished expression at each new flavor. When Derek ate the slice of chocolate cake on his plate, his eyes went wide and little bits of chocolate around his mouth. Derek groaned so enticingly and he practically shoved the rest of his cake in his mouth. Stiles absolutely loved that and vowed he would bring something new every day for Derek to experience. When they finish their feast, the wolves sit, completely satiated and happy.

“Why don’t you guys go back up to the pod to sleep.” Stiles suggests, seeing their exhaustion.

“That’s probably a good idea,” Cora says after yawning loudly, “I’m beat.”

Erica nods in agreement but when they look to Derek, their Alpha shifts uncomfortably on his feet. The girls know that Derek doesn’t want to leave Stiles’ side and he’s going to put up a fight here in a minute.

“Der, why don’t you stay with Stiles tonight?” Cora says, “He shouldn’t be alone.”

“That’s not necessary, Cora-” Stiles says, though his tone would suggest otherwise.

“It’s no trouble, really.” Derek interjects, “Why don’t I go back to the pod and get you your pillow and I’ll get us a couple blankets. You’ll sleep better.”

Stiles wants to argue, he really doesn’t want to be a bother, but he knows for a fact that he won’t be able to sleep without his pillow. And he also knows that having Derek there with him will make him feel so much better. So he nods and lets the wolves run off, back to their pod. 

“Take good care of that boy, Derek.” Cora says to her brother, hugging him goodnight.

“I will, Cor. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Derek promises.

The girls let him go back to Stiles with small smiles on their faces. When Derek enters his favorite human’s pod, he’s not shocked at all by what he sees. The bookshelves that are standing against the walls, somewhat full of books, makes him smile. But the dark soot from all the burnt books makes him frown. He can’t smell anything beyond the scent of fire and Stiles so that is out the window. Derek remembers that the human is more than likely still waiting for his return. So he quickly grabs the pillow on the bed that carries his human’s scent the most and two blankets from both their pods. Once he gets into the elevator, he can’t resist the urge any more. He shoves Stiles’ pillow into his nose and inhales deeply. Stiles’ wonderful scent. It rushes through his whole body and it fills him with such warmth. The elevator dinging, alerting Derek to his arrival to the med wing. He thinks he must look odd, carrying two warm blankets and a pillow through the halls. The nurses all stop to stare at him, watching him with interest. Their prying eyes make him uncomfortable and he moves even quicker to get to Stiles’ room. 

The young radio show host is laying awake, looking at his book still and when Derek enters the room, he smiles his brightest smile.

Derek forgets how to breathe for a moment. 

“Hey, I really love the book. Thank you so much. I can’t even imagine how you could have found it. . .” Stiles says, “I was hoping that you might be able to read a bit of it to me?”

And all of a sudden, Derek can’t breathe again but for another reason. 

“I uh-” he clears his throat, completely uncomfortable now, “I can’t read.” 

“Oh,” Stiles says, flustered, “That’s alright. How about I read a little bit to you?” 

Derek nods enthusiastically, he hands Stiles his pillow and drapes a blanket over him, gently draping it over his good leg. Stiles smiles at him appreciatively. The Alpha made himself comfortable in the pull out couch, pulling it out all the way so he could lay right next to Stiles’ bed. 

“Thank you for staying with me.” Stiles says earnestly.

_ Anything for you,  _ Derek thinks.

“Sure.” Derek says.

Stiles nods and opens the book, flipping through the pages with reverence before he picks the poem he wants. 

“ _ The Lady of Shalott.”  _ Stiles says in his low, calm radio voice that Derek loves so much, 

“By Alfred Lord Tennyson.

_ On either side the river lie  _

_ Long fields of barley and of rye,  _

_ That clothe the wold and meet the sky;  _

_ And thro' the field the road runs by  _

_To many-tower'd Camelot;_

_ The yellow-leaved waterlily  _

_ The green-sheathed daffodilly  _

_ Tremble in the water chilly  _

_Round about Shalott._

 

_ Willows whiten, aspens shiver.  _

_ The sunbeam showers break and quiver  _

_ In the stream that runneth ever  _

_ By the island in the river  _

_Flowing down to Camelot-”_

 

Derek listens intently for as long as he can, addicted to Stiles’ voice. And he so wishes that he could hang on to consciousness, he wishes he could continue listening to the music that is Stiles’ voice. But he’s so comfortable. He’s so warm and full and content that he just can’t continue to stay wake. He’s so exhausted and now that he’s safe, he’s not afraid to sleep. SO one moment, he’s blinking tiredly at his human, listening to him read off this poem that he’s sure he’ll have to ask Stiles to read again later, and the next moment his eyes don’t open again. And he’s knocked out, slipping into dreams of deep golden whiskey and Camelot.


	7. The Picture of Dorian Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late, my weekend was nuts. Promise next chapter will be better!

It was widely believed that the Vault, the safest place on the planet, couldn’t be effected by the outside world. Stiles knows this belief to be false. So false, in fact, that he had took it upon himself to stockpile supplies in his little closet. Just in case. Vault 666, at its beginning, was only three floors. It had come from such humble beginnings that no one really thought much of it. Until the overseer began construction on the next three floors nearly a decade after its initial construction. But once it was built, people came. It was a period of such growth that construction was nearly non-stop. And in twenty years, the rest of the Vault was built. All fourteen floors. Facilities were so fortified that nothing could jar the Vault. Nothing could tear it down. Hell, nothing could get into the mountain. The Vault door alone was impenetrable. So of course, something would come along to prove everyone wrong. 

Since First Light, the world had lost a lot of knowledge. It had lost a lot of capabilities too, such as weather predicting capabilities. So when scientists at the Vault were doing their thing, they felt the tremors. It wasn’t uncommon to experience mild earthquakes and they informed the dwellers of Vault 666 as such. So when the lightning outside began to strike hard, shaking and burning the Earth, it startled them. 

Derek’s wolf could feel something coming. His heightened senses knew that something big was brewing outside and he knew it wouldn’t be good for them. His sister and beta were feeling the impending danger as well, becoming more and more antsy as the hours passed. 

“What’s going on Derek?” Stiles asks the nervous wolf.

“Nothing,” He says simply. Stiles has been healing for about a week now and they’re moving him back to his pod today. He doesn’t want to worry Stiles. 

“You’re a shit liar. Come on, Der. What’s wrong?” He pushes. And damn those doe eyes, Derek can’t refuse them.

“My wolf is restless. I think something big is happening outside.” Derek sighs.

Stiles looks at him curiously and Derek can practically see the wheels turning in his head. He doesn’t say anything again. Afraid of bothering Derek further. So instead, Stiles continues to read to the wolf in his calming voice. And they lay together in the room while his discharge papers are being finalized. 

“Alright, Mr. Stilinski. You’re all set to go. Here are your pain meds,” The nurse hands them to Derek, “We’ll see you again once a week for the next few months then we’ll get you started in physical therapy if you need it.”

“Thanks,” Stiles says, nodding happily. Then another nurse rolls in a wheelchair.

“Let’s get you up and out of here, kid.” She smiles back. 

Derek doesn’t like this part. He hates this almost as much as when he first saw Stiles injured. Because the nurse helps Stiles sit up and get ready to move to the chair. He’s in a lot of pain and it’s very evident in his face. But Stiles is putting on a brave face and working hard not to cry out. Without thinking twice, Derek reaches a hand out and takes away his human’s pain. Stiles lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Thanks, Der.” Stiles grunts.

“Let’s just get you home.” Derek says with a small smile. The nurse gives them one final nod and allows Derek to wheel Stiles out of the room. His leg is propped up on a stand and it’s in a set cast. 

Stiles waves chipperly at all the nurses and when they finally reach the elevator, Derek lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Stiles senses the wolf’s unease and takes his hand, gripping it tightly. Just that simple contact makes Derek feel worlds better. Nearly a minute into their journey down to their floor, a massive quake shakes the elevator viciously. Derek is tossed against the walls of the elevator. He grunts loudly and groans. Stiles grips his chair tightly and is tossed backwards. The painful landing jarrs his injuries and he’s very sure he’s crying from the pain. 

“Stiles-” Derek groans. A startled yelp is ripped from his throat when the elevator suddenly gives way and drops. Stiles’ body lifts out of the chair and practically floats. Derek moves quickly and wraps the human in his arms, holding him tightly against his body to shield him from the inevitable fall. The emergency brakes activate and they can hear the screeching noise of the elevator beginning to slow down and Derek just hopes that happens before the damn thing hits the bottom of the chamber and turns into a pancake. 

“Derek!” Stiles shouts, terror burning through him.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Derek tells him, “Just hold on!”

And when the elevator slams to a stop, Derek maneuvers his body to slam down on the floor of the elevator. There’s a loud crack and a sickening squelch. Stiles groans loudly, feeling the impact knock the wind out of him. Derek hasn’t opened his eyes.

“Derek?” Stiles squeaks, “Derek!”

Stiles quickly tries to find a pulse, and once he feels that, he calms down greatly. His panic is still increasing as Derek still hasn’t opened his eyes, but Stiles tries not to freak out quite yet. He continues to try and wake his werewolf up. And when his whiskey eyes finally meet bright green, he exhales loudly, sucking in a whimper and wipes away his tears.

“Stiles,” Derek sighs, “You okay?” he grunts in pain.

“Am I okay? _Am I okay?”_ Stiles shrieks, “Are you okay? You hit your head so hard I heard it crack! There’s blood, my God there’s blo-” He promptly passes out.

“Stiles?” Derek practically squeaks at his human’s now lax body. Guess he really doesn’t like blood. Derek takes a moment to savor the feeling of Stiles’ body on top of his for a moment before sighing and gingerly picking him back up to put him in the wheelchair.  _ What the fuck just happened?  _ He thinks. There’s another tremor but the elevator is stuck at the bottom already. They’re not going anywhere. 

“ _ Hello?”  _ A random voice fills the elevator.

“Who are you?” Derek growls.

“ _ Emergency services, is anyone hurt?”  _ The voice asks.

“We’re fine. A little banged up but we’re fine. How do we get the hell out of this metal death trap?” Derek asks tersely.

“ _ Once the doors open, move quickly out of the elevator and go directly to the nearest pod. There’s a massive superstorm blowing outside and unless you’re in the reinforced pods, machinery is going to go haywire.”  _ The voice instructs, “ _ Pods will go into automatic lockdown in approximately two minutes.” _

Derek nods to himself in understanding and grips the handles of Stiles’ wheelchair tightly. They’re on their floor and Derek is going to rush to get them to their pod before they get locked out. Derek wants Stiles safe and he wants it now. So when the doors open and emergency lights are brightly flashing in the halls, Derek feels the panic set in. The red flashing lights turn the eerie hallway into a dark and dangerous corridor. There are slight tremors shaking the Earth and Derek runs, pushing the wheelchair as fast as he can go. Alarms blare so loudly it makes him want to cover his ears. When he sees his pod door open and his sister pokes her head out, relief washes over him like a tidal wave.

“Derek!” She shouts, opening the door wider so they can get Stiles inside. She helps him lift Stiles’ chair into the room and the door to the pod slams shut behind them, “What the hell happened?”

“The elevator dropped. Long story short, Stiles saw blood and passed out.” Derek reports back.

Before Cora could say anything about what Derek just said, the door made a loud, slamming noise. Derek’s wolf grows exponentially restless. He feels like a caged animal and the lock on the door only serves to make his skin crawl. Erica’s eyes are wide and frightened as she can’t open the door. Cora isn’t much better.

“What the fuck is happening?” Erica shrieks.

“I don’t know-”

“Relax, guys.” Stiles’ tired voice carried over to them. In an instant, Derek is by his side, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder to take his pain, “When there’s an emergency the doors close and lock. Every room in the entire Vault is on lockdown.”

“Why aren’t the lights turning on?” Erica questions.

“Because when something like this happens, the power plants are shut down and everything is running on emergency energy. Our pods are running on reserve power and eventually it’s going to shut down to conserve power for air and emergency services.” Stiles says. 

“We don’t have food or anything. . .how long could we be stuck like this?” Cora asks frantically.

“We’re going to be here until whatever’s happening passes.” Stiles sighs. I have emergency bags in my pod. Some food, flashlights, emergency stuff. We’ll be okay. The water still runs so we’ll be good.”

“What’s happening?” Cora asks.

“The voice in the elevator said superstorm.” Derek says.

“Fuck, really?” Stiles asks, “We’ll be on lockdown until the storm passes. We’ve already experienced the earth quakes. I’m sure there’s an electrical storm blowing outside.”

“What do we do until the storm passes?” Cora asks nervously.

And Stiles sees the wolves afraid for the first time. The scary, tough werewolves are shaking with fear over being locked in their pods for the foreseeable future. They’re completely new to this and Stiles can only imagine what it must be doing to their wolves to know that there’s no exit. So he quickly evaluates each of them, thinking quickly about what he can do to make them feel better. 

“Derek, can you get a few things for me from my pod?” Derek nods, “There’s a black case on the bottom shelf of my nightstand. Grab that and a stack of the big records that are right above them.” 

The big wolf rushes off to do as he asks and returns with the requested items.

“Now can you get the big bag that’s in the closet? It’s a large green bag.” Stiles instructs and when Derek returns, the Alpha looks expectantly when he unpacks all the things he was brought.

Stiles reverently lays out the record player on the floor. It’s got new batteries and Stiles knows that they’ll last for a while. And he turns the thing on. He lays the first record down on the player and the needle scratches only slightly before music flows out. It’s just a collection of soothing music. Easy sounds.  _ Mellow Gold,  _ is the name of the album and Stiles can’t remember the last time he listened to it, but with the soft music filling the pod, the wolves visibly deflated and calmed. 

“Let’s move me on the bed and I can read to you three if you want.” Stiles says with a small smile. And Derek jumps at the chance to listen to Stiles. 

Derek gingerly lifts Stiles onto his bed, secretly relishing in his human being in his personal space. His wolf howls at his joy for having Stiles enveloped in his scent. The young man snuggles up quickly and makes himself comfortable in Derek’s bed. Equally as thrilled to be in that spot. He answers the beeps on his pager, his father and Scott worriedly texting him. He assures them that he’s safe and that they need to be safe too. But with Derek staring at him like he could eat him up, well, it makes Stiles lose his train of thought. Another powerful quake shakes the Vault and the lights go out all of a sudden. The wolves have no trouble seeing in the dark, but Stiles has only their glowing eyes to know where the wolves in the room are. 

“Can you hand me a flashlight?” He asks timidly. When the firm, cool exterior of a metal flashlight is placed in his hands, he can finally see the book in his lap. Again, his jaw drops, “Holy shit! Oh my God, Derek. . .”

“What is it?” Cora asks.

“It’s a book I’ve never read before,” Stiles says, his fingers cherish the cover, “It’s  _ The Picture of Dorian Gray _ . How do you even have this?”

Derek simply shrugs and slides into bed next to his human, carefully slotting his body close to Stiles’, urging him to begin reading. Stiles looks at him gratefully, with a glow in his eyes. Cora and Erica lay on either side of the men, happily snuggling in close to block out the fear. The sound of the music and Stiles’ voice soothes their nerves. To Derek, the world could be falling apart outside but here, in their pod, surrounded by Stiles, he couldn’t be more secure.


	8. Field of Glory

The storm takes thirteen hours to pass. It was a tense, uncomfortable thirteen hours that were spent trying not to freak out more than necessary. Stiles spent the last thirteen hours, cuddled with three warm and growly werewolves. They hated this storm. They hated being locked in and the fears of all that could go wrong were very fresh in their heads. 

Outside the Vault, acid rain poured heavily and the lightning that struck the Earth carried so much radiation that even werewolves could die. The ground shook with lightning and Earthquakes and the air stung. The wind blew so harshly that the next day, when damage control units stepped outside in their radiation suits, the massive trees that were once standing, now lay broken and shattered all over the forest floor. There were rockslides off the mountain blocking the south exit and everything was so irradiated that made Chernobyl looked like baby shit compared to this. Only the Vault was safe. 

Stiles thought about how lucky the wolves had been. How lucky Derek and his pack had been to have made it to the Vault just in the knick of time. Had they been on the outside during the storm, there’s no doubt in Stiles’ mind that they would have died from radiation poisoning within an hour. The thought alone made Stiles hold Derek a little closer as the wolf slept soundly. When Stiles explained to them what was going on outside, they became silent and seemed to cuddle harder into their human friend. 

Yes,it’s true that they dodged a bullet and Derek couldn't put it into words how happy he was over this. All he could do was hold Stiles a little closer, inhale his scent a little deeper. Love him a little more. 

And that’s where Stiles is now, still wrapped up in the wolves, laying comfortably in Derek’s bed. He hasn’t left since he got to their pod and the wolves haven’t moved an inch. It’s late at night by then, Stiles is looking at the sleeping werewolves in his arms and laughs for a moment to himself, thinking about luck. 

Then the lights turn back on spontaneously, waking the wolves and startling Stiles. 

“What’s happening?” Erica asks groggily.

“Lockdown is over, they started the power plants up again and everyone is working to put this place back into working order.” Stiles says, eyeing the lights on the cieling. 

“What do we do now?” Cora asks.

“Well, I guess now we wait for your officers to come see you then we’ll be getting you into the proper workplace. You guys are a little behind on it,” Stiles sighs, “Usually you start working as soon as you get in but there was an exception make for you three.”

“Where will we be assigned?” Erica asks worriedly.

“It depends on what you like doing, where you’re most comfortable.” Stiles says, “Since you were living in the wasteland your entire life, there’s really no knowing what you might fit into. In the past, wolves from the wasteland were chosen to be explorers or the majority of them tend to work in the power plants. I only know of one wolf born on the outside who works in the mess halls.”

“We could really do anything we want to?” Erica asks hopefully.

“As long as there’s an opening.” Stiles reminds her, “Derek, since I won’t be able to functon on my own you’ve been assigned to basically take care of me until I can do it on my own. Then we’ll worry about getting you a job somewhere.”

“Could I work with you?” Derek asks hurriedly.

“In the radio station?” Stiles gawks, “You sure?”

“I-if you don’t mind. . .I know I can’t read so that might be a problem but-nevermind it’s stupid-” Derek begins to stutter in embarassment.  _ Of course he wouldn’t want me working with him, you can’t even read. Don’t be stupid. _ Derek thinks.

“No! That’s not-I mean,” Stiles takes a deep breath, “You could totally work in the radio station. It doesn’t matter that you can’t read. As long as you can learn, you’ll be fine. I’ll talk to my station manager to see what’s open.”

Derek feels his heart calm down and settle from it’s aching tightness. He gives Stiles a small smile and gratefully moves on to suggest running to get them all food. A suggestion that all of them happily accept. Stiles knows that he would be more than happy to see Derek on a daily basis in the workplace and could definitely see Derek becoming a facet in his life. He knows the Alpha to be naturally inquisitive and curious about everything he doesn’t understand. Stiles even offered to teach him how to read in the time that they will be spending together. Once Derek is able to read, Stiles is sure that his bibliophilic nature could rival Stiles’ own. 

Derek is more than thrilled to know that his time with Stiles will be extended. He loves being near the human and absorbing all of his being. The Alpha has come quite dependant on the human’s scent and finds that just being away from him for a few minutes feels like all the happiness has been sucked out of his life. It frightens Derek a little to know just how dependant on Stiles’ scent he’s become but he’s far from caring for more than just a moment. To Derek, nothing compares to simply being so close to Stiles. 

. . .

_ “Hello listeners!”  _ Stiles practically shouts into his microphone, “ _ It’s been nearly three weeks since I’ve been inside the studio! I missed the musty smell of vinyl and the coolness of the air in the recording studio. I missed this chair so much. I missed the station, the music, the atmosphere. Most of all, I missed you, dear listeners. It’s been much too long. Much longer than I would have liked. However, due to my injuries, I’ve been laid up while I was healing and now that I am able to get around much easier and in less pain, my doctor has agreed that with the help of my special nurse, Derek, I’ll be able to come to work again for the morning and evening shows we all love so much!”  _ Stiles cheers. 

_ “I must confess to you that my live-in nurse, Derek, is quite a catch. When we stumbled on him and his pack as we rushed back to the Vault that fateful day, he was covered in grime and in more hair than a bear. But when I emerged from surgery, there he was, a vision to behold and I confess to you listeners, that I called him an angel. Yes, even in a mild delerium, I am unable to control my own mouth.”  _ Stiles chuckles, “ _ Nonetheless, this Alpha with the impecable cheekbones and undeniably sour expression, has the ability like none other to make me forget how to breathe. Oh this Alpha, well. . .there just are no words. He’s quite a fan of my show as well, without my constant narrative, he and his pack would never have been led here and for once I think my constant chatter has proven to be quite valuable.” _

Soft music plays in the background behind Stiles’ voice and his narration is slow, easy and calm. His voice taking over its usual radio persona with ease. Derek sits in the station, watching Stiles through the window while Scott works the sound boards. He is completely entranced by Stiles’ voice, yet again. He finds himself lost in that soothing tone, in the confidence and getting to watch Stiles while he works is a whole other experience. Derek counts himself lucky to be able to witness it.

_ “With the events of the superstorm passing, we’ve been extremely fortunate to be in a location so heavily fortified and protected. We were shielded by 95% of the outside radiation, and currently, outside radiation levels are still off the charts deadly so as a reminder to everyone in the Vault, please remember to take your anti-radiation multi-vitamins. Now being sold in chewable gummies! Wonderful.”  _ Stiles shuffles his papers,  _ “To anyone outside the Vault at the moment and are currently trying to get to Vault 666, please remember that the surrounding area is still heavily irradiated. Travel at your own risk.” _

Stiles recites the coordinates for the Vault a few times, coordinates that Derek knows by heart. Coordinates that Derek could also recite easily.

_ “A few other announcements: The gardens on the fifth floor were effected by the superstorm and some of the garden beds will need rebuilding. As a result, many fruits will be in short supply. The nymphs working the gardens apologize for the inconvenience and are working to remedy the situation. Secondly, in celebration of Halloween, the theaters will be having a horror movie marathon starting next week and leading up to the 31st. Those under the age of seventeen will not be admitted without a parent. And lastly, the Sheriff will be hosting his annual enlisting day next Thursday. For those of you who feel the call to become a protector of the Vault, this is your time to sign up and see if you’ve got what it takes.  _

_ “As Robert William Service wrote in his poem The Song of the Soldier-born,  _

_ For I hold as a simple faith there's no denying: _

_ The trade of a soldier's the only trade worth plying; _

_ The death of a soldier's the only death worth dying. _

_ A beautiful poem, really. I’ll read it in its entirety later on in the show. It’s an important day in the Vault when we have these annual enlisting days, because there’s only one each year and every year, there are more able boddied dwellers, ready to defend our Vault and keep its dwellers safe. A noble calling indeed. _

_ “Anyways, moving on. Back to one special werewolf, Derek Hale. This perfect specimen with her perfect cheekbones and expressive eyebrows, has managed to bring me not one but two books that I have been wanting to read but haven’t had the oppertunity to. The amazing thing about this, is that he didn’t even know what he was grabbing when he collected these books throughout his travels. The universe is imparting some of its magic on him and it’s absolutely wonderful. He’s absolutely wonderful. And so is the rest of his pack. Two beautiful and fiesty young ladies, you two know who you are. A dynamic blonde and brunette duo, it’s like the beginning to a wonderfully addicting story.” _

The radio show goes on and in the end, Derek is pleasantly sated. He wheels Stiles up to the mess hall where they eat lunch together. And it’s in pleasant company. Stiles doesn’t cease his chatter and Derek happily listens to this human as he gabbs on and on. Derek thinks he could listen to Stiles talk for the rest of his life. 

“Alright, let’s go get some sleep before we gotta go back to the station for the evening show,” Stiles gives Derek a small smile and they head back down to their pods. 

“Do lots of people sign up for your father’s enlisting event?” Derek asks curiously.

“Yeah, tons. Everyone wants to be a hero.” Stiles laughs dryly, “Only about forty percent of them actually end up sticking with it though.”

“Why’s that?” 

“Because once people see what it takes to be a hero, what it takes to become a soldier, they can’t handle it,” Stiles says, “No matter who you are, there’s only so much a person is willing to sacrafice and for my dad, for the men and women he works with, they’re willing to sacrafice everything. That’s what it takes.”

“Your dad would sacrafice everything? Even his life?” Derek asks suddenly.

“He’s die for this Vault. Has come close on many occasion.” Stiles says softly.

“But he has you.” Derek objects lightly.

“My dad and I are very alike, Derek. He’s ready to die to protect this Vault, just as I am ready to die for him or for anyone else I love. The rest of the Vault included. We would die to keep things running around here if that’s what it took. Yes, he has me, and he loves me. I know that,” Stiles smiles, “How can I object to my father’s instinct to protect when I myself have the same instinct? Just because he’s willing to die doesn’t mean I hold that against him. It’s just an understanding we’ve always had.”

“Noble of you two.” Derek conceeds.

“It’s just how I was raised and how he was raised.” Stiles says, “It takes a great deal of love and understanding to love someone who could die at any moment for the sake of others. But I was raised in it. I was raised by a soldier.” 

Derek is silent after that. Because he thinks he can relate. He  _ knows  _ he can relate to Stiles in that respect. Because his mother had been a soldier in her own way. His whole family had been, even himself up until the moment when he made it to the Vault. Now he doesn’t need to fight. He doesn’t need to be a soldier anymore and neither do either of his betas. 

When he gets to the pod, Cora is sitting on his bed, biting her nails. Derek’s stomach sinks at the sight of it, knowing that something bad is going to happen now. By the look in Cora’s eyes, he can tell it’s going to knock the wind out of him.

“Can we talk?” Cora asks timidly. She looks at Stiles unsuredly and taking the hint, the radio host wheels himself into his pod and closes the door, giving the siblings some privacy.

“What happened?” Derek asks suddenly, putting on his Alpha stance.

“Nothing-” Cora says quickly, “I just have something big to tell you.”

Derek nods and calms down as best he can.

“I know what I want to do.” She says with a little more confidence, “I want to enlist in the Sherriff’s Guard.”

And the wind is effectively knocked out of him. He takes a seat in the nearby chair and stares at her with wide eyes. His sister has always been a fierce protector and he knew she never feared the outside like he did. She was stronger than him and he had no doubt that she would shine in that profession. But the brotherly part of him didn’t want her in harms way. He didn’t want her to be released back into the scorched wasteland or put in the line of fire. But the way she stares at him with that silent determination that he often saw in his own mother’s eyes. . .well he knows he can’t say no. He knows he can’t change her mind.

“Are you sure?” Derek asks her in a strained voice.

“Yes.”

“Well then. . .” He sighs, “I know you’ll be a great soldier.” he says after a moment of silence. She smiles brilliantly and runs into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“Thanks, Der.” She kisses his cheek.

When they tell Stiles together, he smiles happily at his new friends and hugs Cora. But he sees the veiled sadness in Derek’s eyes and the beginnings of deep worry lines. Stiles knows the struggle inside Derek’s head all too well and holds his hand tightly, offering his support. Derek’s heart relaxes slightly when Stiles takes his hand.

Erica is less accepting of this and spends the rest of the evening arguing with Cora and Derek. 

"Why do you need to do this?" Erica shouts with angry tears in her eyes, "We've only just got here! We're finally safe now and you want to run right back into the fray?" Derek knows she's only shouting in fear for her adopted sister, her pack mate. But it doesn't make things any easier.

"I want to help! Erica, I know this is where I belong and I know that I'll be okay!" She pushes, "I want to be part of something greater and the Guard will let me do that. Please. . .please understand." 

"What if something happens to you?" Erica deflates almost instantly, tears running down her face. Cora settles as well, realizing that all the anger in Erica's words stemmed from. The brunette hugs her sister tightly and lovingly.

"It'll be okay, Erica. . ." Cora whispers, "No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. It's dangerous, I know, but I know I'm meant to do this. Will you support me?" Cora asks hopefully. Erica is silent for a minute, reigning in her tears. 

"I'll always be there for you, Cor." Erica sniffs, "You know that." They stand together for a long while, Cora holding Erica and Derek holding his girls. The emotions swirling around in the room leave no need to speak as their small pack cling together, taking comfort in one another as they had grown to do in the years they've been on the outside together.

Stiles, unwilling to be put into the argument, hides in his pod until Derek comes to take him to the radio station. Derek looks tired and unhappy. Stiles knows that kind of sadness, and offers his silent support yet again. When they get into the station and Stiles is situated at his desk with his headphones on and his microphone in front of his face, Derek refuses to leave his side. So inside the booth, Derek sits on the floor with his head in Stiles’ lap while his fingers run through Derek’s hair, lightly tugging and massaging the stressed wolf’s head. 

“ _ Give me the scorn of the stars and a peak defiant;  _

_ Wail of the pines and a wind with the shout of a giant;  _

_ Night and a trail unknown and a heart reliant. _

 

_ Give me to live and love in the old, bold fashion;  _

_ A soldier's billet at night and a soldier's ration;  _

_ A heart that leaps to the fight with a soldier's passion. _

 

_ For I hold as a simple faith there's no denying: _

_ The trade of a soldier's the only trade worth plying;  _

_ The death of a soldier's the only death worth dying. _

 

_ So let me go and leave your safety behind me;  _

_ Go to the spaces of hazard where nothing shall bind me;  _

_ Go till the word is War - and then you will find me. _

 

_ Then you will call me and claim me because you will need me;  _

_ Cheer me and gird me and into the battle-wrath speed me.... _

_ And when it's over, spurn me and no longer heed me. _

 

_ For guile and a purse gold-greased are the arms you carry;  _

_ With deeds of paper you fight and with pens you parry;  _

_ You call on the hounds of the law your foes to harry. _

 

_ You with your 'Art for its own sake', posing and prinking;  _

_ You with your 'Live and be merry', eating and drinking;  _

_ You with your 'Peace at all hazard', from bright blood shrinking. _

 

_ Fools! I will tell you now: though the red rain patters, _

_ And a million of men go down, it's little it matters.... _

_ There's the Flag upflung to the stars, though it streams in tatters. _

 

_ There's a glory gold never can buy to yearn and to cry for;  _

_ There's a hope that's as old as the sky to suffer and sigh for;  _

_ There's a faith that out-dazzles the sun to martyr and die for. _

 

_ Ah no! it's my dream that War will never be ended;  _

_ That men will perish like men, and valour be splendid;  _

_ That the Flag by the sword will be served, and honour defended. _

 

_ That the tale of my fights will never be ancient story;  _

_ That though my eye may be dim and my beard be hoary, _

_ I'll die as a soldier dies on the Field of Glory. _

 

_ So give me a strong right arm for a wrong's swift righting;  _

_ Stave of a song on my lips as my sword is smiting;  _

_ Death in my boots may-be, but fighting, fighting.” _

 

Derek listens as closesly as he can, focusing only as good as he can with Stiles’ fingers rubbing pleasure into his scalp. But he listens and loves this poem. And he feels like he’s starting to understand. But then again, Stiles’ voice has always helped him to make sense of things.

_ “Where’s your Field of Glory?”  _ Stiles asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everybody, I know I promised Monday but life id just too uncertain. I could promise y'all to get things done on time again but I'm no liar. It'll happen again. I can promise you that there will always be a new update once a week, though. I can promise that. I'm having trouble thinking bout what to write next. What do you want to read? Angst? Fluff? Because honestly, I want to wrap this up by chapter 10. Let me know!


	9. Time is not on My Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs*  
> *dies*

Der! I can’t find my fuzzy sock!” Stiles calls as he hobbles in his cast, grasping tightly to his one crutch. 

“It’s under your bed, Stiles.” Derek reminds him plainly, smiling fondly to himself. 

“Oh-” Stiles huffs out as he fishes under the bed with his crutch to pull out the purple fuzzy sock. Stiles finishes getting ready for the day, pulling on his oxfords, completing his outfit for the day. The leg of his chinos are cut off to expose his boot while keeping his other leg covered.

“I still don’t know why you ruined those pants just to be able to wear them with your cast.” Derek sighs, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

“These were getting old anyways. Now I have an excuse to buy new ones.” Stiles smiles at his favorite wolf. 

“We’re going to be late, hurry up.” Derek barks at him with a gentle smile. The radio show host hustles to button up his white shirt and pull on his purple vest. He struggles for a minute with his purple tie before managing to finally getting it to look acceptable. He runs a comb through his unruly hair and shines up his glasses. 

Today is a special day. 

Today, Cora graduates from her two month long Guard training. 

Today, Cora receives her badge and weapon. 

Derek is dressed in his best clothes, a pair of dark wash denim and a soft blue button up shirt that Stiles picked out for him on one of their trips to the clothes store. His hair is tamed and his shoes are well shined. He looks like a proud brother, eager to watch his sister collect her badge and exceedingly proud for her having stuck with the Guard program. 

“You two ready yet?” Erica shouts from her pod, the she-wolf steps into Derek’s pod as she puts on the pair of earrings Boyd bought her only a few days prior. She’s in a tight red dress, black heels and her blonde hair flows free around her face. She looks hot, but what would Stiles expect from one of the best beauticians in the Vault. Boyd is supposed to be attending the ceremony with their group, as Erica’s boyfriend. 

“Yeah, I’m good to go, let’s hit the road.” Stiles says, leaning against the door to relieve his arm of having to hold all his weight on his crutch.

“Okay, ready.” Derek says, still struggling with his tie. Stiles rolls his eyes and shoos his hands away, getting in close to tie Derek’s tie for him. All Derek can look at is the cupid’s bow lips that are only millimeters away from his. 

“Now, you’re ready.” Stiles smiles, then it hits him, “Shit! Uh. . .you two go on ahead. I’ll meet you in the Arena.”

Derek looks at him confused, “I can wait-”

“No!” Stiles startles the two wolves, “I have something I gotta do then I’ll be up. Promise.”

“If you’re sure,” Derek says dejectedly. 

“I promise, I’ll be right behind you.” Stiles gives him the easiest smile he can manage. Derek doesn’t like the idea of leaving Stiles behind but they’re already late and their reserved seats are going to be taken if they don’t get up there soon. So Derek nods and escorts his beta to the elevator. 

_ I almost forgot! How could I forget something this important?  _ Stiles berated himself. Almost two weeks ago, Stiles had bought his new friends gifts to commemorate their full acceptance into the Vault. An occasion that is going to be celebrated tonight after Cora’s ceremony. He had forgotten all about the gifts until now and he’s beyond angry with himself for not having wrapped them like he had planned and now there’s no time left except for now and he needs to do it quick and get back up to the ceremony. 

Stiles had bought Cora a very nice pager. Brand new, state of the art and he got it at a very nice discount. Upon entering the Vault, new dwellers are given a used, often outdated pager and Cora had complained far too often about hers. He quickly wrapped the box in the red wrapping paper he wrapps all his presants in. 

Next, he wraps Erica’s gift. Stiles had bugged the explorers to no end to keep their eyes out for something special. Something that couldn’t be found in the Vault. Boyd had been particularly instrumental in finding her gift. He had scowered the decrepit old homes nearly ten hours away from the Vault. Some had been picked over, some had just fallen apart and some were still standing with treasures just waiting to be uncovered. And Boyd found the diamond earrings Stiles saw her putting on just now. Boyd found a tarnished gold bracelet in need of some TLC. Stiles polished it and brought out the shine. It still has a rosey tint to it but it only served to make the bracelet look more antique ish. 

Finally, Derek. Derek was harder to figure out what to get. Stiles wanted to get him something meaningful, something to show the Alpha how grateful Stiles is, how much he means to Stiles. He wants to show Derek how much he loves him, without saying it, of course. This gift took the longest to think about. Stiles knew that he could give Derek anything and the Alpha would love it. He knows that Derek is just as taken with him as he is with Derek. So he needs to make this special, this is going to be the start of something wonderful. And as it turned out, the best gift, happened to be the most simple. Along with having the Alpha wolf working with him in the radio station, Stiles has been teaching Derek to read. It’s been slow going and sometimes, he still gets lost, but now, Derek can read children's books and some larger chapter books with ease. So Stiles pulled out his only copy, the most important book he’s ever read, to give to Derek.  _ The Tale of Despereaux  _ by Kate DiCamillo. 

This book means so much to Stiles because it was the first book that really inspired his love for reading. His mother had given him this book and he knows that Derek will absolutely love it. Derek is the only person he would ever feel comfortable giving this treasure to. He wraps it carefully, gingerly after placing his handwritten note on the cover. 

_ Knock, knock, knock.  _

“Fuck.” Stiles sighs, shoving his work under his blanket, hoping that it’s not one of the wolves at the door. He grabs his crutch and gets to the door, but the person behind the door is someone Stiles hasn’t seen in a long time.

“Theo. . .” Stiles practically whispers, “What are you doing here?”

Theo had been friends with Scott and Stiles when they were younger and at the tender age of fifteen, they had dated briefly. Stiles broke things off with him before they both turned sixteen because Theo became too possessive. He had forbid Stiles from seeing Scott in any capacity and had even gone so far as to guilt him into blowing off time with his own father. Stiles didn’t like his possessiveness, didn’t like that anything taking up his time or took time away from Theo meant that Stiles had to give it up. That included reading and finding new music. Stiles couldn’t continue seeing someone like that. And for a while, Theo seemed to understand. But once they started seeing each other around the Vault, Theo continuously asked Stiles out. Only to be rejected. The fact that he’s standing outside of Stiles’ pod, with a dark look in his eyes and a grim smile while Stiles is completely defenseless only wracks his nerves. Red alarms go off in Stiles’ head, warning him to the possible danger.

“Just came to see you. . .” Theo says, pushing his way into Stiles’ pod, “Looks better in here. . .last time I saw this place it was on fire.” He says so plainly, as if he were talking about the weather.

“You-” Stiles puts it all together, “You set my books on fire?”

“You always did care more about your books than you did about me.” Theo says disappointedly, “But if your voice wasn’t so beautiful then I would have burned them a long time ago.”

Stiles’ jaw drops and he immediately reaches in his pocket for his pager to send a 911 to Derek. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Theo says, his tone deathly calm. The demented wolf points a gun at Stiles and his blood runs cold.

“You gonna shoot me, Theo?” Stiles asks in a steely tone. 

“Would really hate to ruin something so beautiful but. . .I guess you’ll still be just as perfect with a few extra holes,” Theo shrugs, “So let’s just make this easy, why don’t we?” He pulls a syringe with a strange yellow liquid. Stiles’ heart beats faster and faster as the situation escalates. He tries to back away from the wolf but stumbles over his cast and begins to fall back, but Theo is quick and catches Stiles in his arms like some damsel in distress. He feels the sharp sting of the needle being plunged into his neck and the rising panic erupts in a tight scream before things begin to cloud over in his mind.

“Just relax. It’s only a sedative with a scent blocker.” Theo tells him, “It’ll keep those pesky little wolves you’ve been so absorbed with lately busy. They won’t be able to track you for a while. Just long enough to get us to the car I have waiting. I found the perfect little Vault for us, Stiles, you’ll love it. Just the two of us. .  .forever.”

Stiles feels sick to his stomach and he wants more than anything to fight. To kill this wolf and get away, but his limbs are betraying him. They quickly turn to lead and he feels the darkness closing in as the tunnel vision collapses. The last thing he sees, is Theo’s wicked smile. The last thing he thinks. . . _ Derek. . . _

. . .

The hall is loud, crowded and uncomfortable. Derek doesn’t like being in a space filled with so many people. He sits with Erica and Boyd towards the front by the stage with the rest of the families with recruits. The Sheriff has yet to make his appearance on stage yet, Derek knows for a fact that he’s standing behind stage, still waiting for his son to come and wish him luck, a yearly tradition that they have not, and never will break. But it seems like this year, the tradition might be broken. 

“He’s supposed to be here by now. I’m going back up to make sure he’s okay.” Derek says, hurrying to get out of their aisle when Eria grabs his arm.

“Hurry, it’s going to start soon.” She says worriedly.

“I’m not so sure about that. Boyd, I think something’s wrong.” Derek says almost imploringly, “Stiles would never miss this. He was fine when we left and this. . .this isn’t like him.”

“I’ll go tell the Sheriff.” Boyd says, his face serious.

They nod to one another before Derek quickly moves out of the hall to get to the elevator. The growing sense of dread in his belly turns his blood to ice and he feels as if something bad has happened. He can hardly stand the entirely too long elevator ride down to Stiles’ pod and when it beeps, alerting him to being on the fourteenth floor, he practically leaps out of the elevator. The door to Stiles’ pod is open. Wide open.

“Stiles?” Derek shouts as he searches the pods, “Stiles!”

There’s a scent he doesn’t recognize in the room. Stiles’ fear and anxiety is potent in the air and it raises Derek’s hackles. Then he sees it, an empty syringe on the floor, smelling of Stiles’ blood. Derek can’t smell the liquid that was once housed in the syringe and that sends chills through him. He doesn’t touch the needle, but quickly pages Erica, Cora, Boyd and the Sheriff a 911. His wolf howls for Stiles, his eyes bleed red and anger fills his veins. Someone has  _ taken _ Stiles. Someone has  _ taken _ his human. That will not stand for Derek. He paces angrily in the room, unhappy that somehow, Stiles’ scent ends in the room. It doesn’t carry into the hallway. Derek can’t track Stiles and that only adds to his frustration. He struggles to keep from shifting and when his pack rushes through the door, startled looks on their faces, he has to reign himself back in. 

“Where’s my son?” The Sheriff looks just as held together as Derek.

“Someone took him,” Derek growls, “There’s a needle with his blood on it but I can’t smell what was in the syringe. I can’t smell him past the door. Like his scent just ends.”

“How is that possible?” Erica asks worriedly. The Sheriff picks up the syringe and smells it, looking at what’s left.

“It’s a sedative. Clonazepam. It must have a scent blocker if you can’t smell it.” The Sheriff deduces.

“How do you know that?” Cora asks.

“Clonazepam has a sugary smell to it. Stiles used to take it for his anxiety.” He tells them, “Whoever took him knew that he would have wolves looking for him. Wherever he is, whoever he’s with. . .he’s unable to protect himself. With a dose this large, I have no doubt it knocked him out.” The Sheriff glowers at the needle in his hand, assessing the situation quickly. 

“What do we do, sir?” Boyd asks, now in full on Guard mode. The Sheriff pulls his communicator microphone from his shoulder to his lips.

“All units switch to secure line immediately and standby for further instructions.” The Sheriff messes with a device by his hip and begins to speak again, “We have a security breach in the Vault. Emergency protocol is in action. This is not a drill, I repeat, emergency protocol is now in effect. Alpha team, I want you posted by the main entrance. Beta team I want you by the back entrance. Gamma team, station by the emergency exit.” The Sheriff says in a voice that Derek has never heard before, “No one gets in or out of this Vault. No one. Lockdown protocol will also be in effect. Delta team, you’re with me, meet in the station for briefing. Suit up, boys.”

“Sir, don’t you think we should keep this quiet? Find Stiles without his captor knowing?” Boyd asks carefully. 

“The person who took Stiles wants him alone, knows we’ll be right behind him, and they know that no matter where they go, there’s only so long they can hide before we find them. No, if I wanted to get away with a kidnapping, I would need to leave the Vault all together.” The Sheriff’s brain works quickly, deducing what the perpetrator might do, “I’m the Sheriff, I know this Vault like the back of my hand. There’s nowhere they could hide.”

“It’s still so irradiated from the superstorm. If they try to leave the Vault, they won’t make it very far.” Cora says fearfully, “Not to mention, opening the doors alone, without the correct sequencing and procedures will flood the Vault with radiation. At least the first five or so floors.”

“That’s not going to happen. We’ve got the entire Vault on lockdown. No one can get in or out.” The Sheriff says calmly.

“And when Stiles’ captor figures out that they can’t leave and he’s trapped? What then?” Derek practically growls. 

No one could answer him and that made Derek feel like throwing up. 

“We’ll just have to hope that Stiles is smart enough to keep himself alive until we get to him. We don’t know what the captor wants from him so we’re just going to have to tread lightly until we figure it out. In the meantime, Boyd, I want you to suit up and get to the surveillance room. There’s no way this bastard could make it onto the elevator without having to swipe his ID card and manage to avoid the cameras.” The Sheriff instructs. Boyd nods quickly and gives Erica a quick kiss before rushing out of the room.

“What do we do?” Cora asks.

“You just got your badge and your gun. Suit up like the rest of us, Hale, you’re in Delta squad with me.” The Sheriff barks at her, “Erica, Derek, you two come with me.”

The wolves nod and break out to do as they were told. Derek bounces on his heels as they rush to get to the station to collect the other Guards before conducting Vault-wide searches.

“We’ll find him, Derek.” The Sheriff places a firm hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t need to be a wolf to know that the Alpha is freaking out. 

But Derek is too afraid. Too afraid that getting his hopes up, daring to hope that Stiles will be completely fine will only prove to hurt more in the end. The Alpha feels the deep pangs of fear and uncertainty, the nagging pinpricks of anger and the waves of nausea over having lost his human. He knows one thing for sure: if anything happens to his human, whoever took Stiles is going to be ripped limb from limb.

“We’ll find him,” The Sheriff says again in a more desperate tone, “We’ll find him.”

. . .

Stiles wakes up in stages. The first stage: touch. He feels the ground, the hard, cold ground underneath his body. He’s stiff and uncomfortable. Then, as the clouds begin to clear in his head, the panic sets in heavily as his body begins to get with the program. He feels terribly sluggish and sick, his heart feels as if each beat is a strain. The second stage: smell. He knows the scent around him down to his core. He’s in the radio station. In his little recording office. The realization alone is enough to make him feel just a smidge better. 

_ The studio is a good place to die. . . _

He thinks.

The third stage: hearing. When his ears start working, he can hear the familiar hum of the computers and equipment. Then he hears the familiar sound of a clip being loaded into a gun and the slide of a chamber. The noise alone turns his blood to ice. Then, in the last stage: he can finally open his eyes to see. The familiar sight of the recording booth isn’t comforting as it usually is. No, this time. . .this time it’s dark. It’s eerie and cold. So different from how Stiles knows this booth to be. This is his happy place. . .this is his sanctuary. It’s a place of warmth and light. Of promise and beautiful noise. But now it’s silent and devoid of the emotions Stiles is so used to. It leaves a pit in his stomach.

“I’m so glad you’re awake, baby. . .” Theo’s smooth voice is quiet as if he were whispering to a lover, “We had a slight set back-”

Then Stiles looks over, frantically searching for a way out of the booth, away from Theo, when he sees the bodies on the floor. Stiles recognizes them all. The radio host in charge of the other shifts when Stiles is off. . . the guys who work in the sound booth. . .the guys who work behind the scenes with Derek. He knows them all. . .and the sight of all five bodies lying on the floor with a bullet in their heads, the epitome of shock permanently imprinted on their faces. . .it makes Stiles wretch. But The only smiles.

“They got to see you every day. . .you  _ always  _ talked to them. . .I couldn't leave them alive now could I?” Theo asks Stiles with a demented chuckle.

“Y-you killed-”

“Of course I did, babe. They wanted to take you from me. . .I had to.” Theo says in an almost far away tone. Stiles’ head rings loudly with red flashing alarms. Stiles is terrified and he knows that Theo is not letting him go, “No one can have you. No one but me.”

Stiles doesn’t know what to say. It’s as if his entire world has frozen over. Like his brain has come to a screeching halt.

“Your father managed to block the exits before I could get us to the car but don’t you worry.  . .we’ll be free of this prison soon enough. Then we can be together. Forever.” Theo smiles happily, stroking Stiles’ cheek with a gentle hand. Stiles feels like he’s going to be sick. Then his survival instincts kick in and his brain begins to run a mile a minute, thinking about all the ways he could possibly get himself out of this.

“Theo. . .babe,” Stiles adds, hoping that a little sugar we'll butter him up, it works apparently, as Theo smiles brilliantly at Stiles, “I know we’re in a hurry but. . .but I didn’t get to grab my epilepsy medication. . .”

Theo’s eyes went wide and he looks so worried. And Stiles has never been so grateful to his father for teaching him how to lie to werewolves because he doesn’t know how he could get out of this without pulling off a good lie.

“I didn’t know you had-” Theo runs his hands through his hair.

“I didn’t tell anyone, after I came back a few months ago with a bad head injury, they started happening and I didn’t want people to know. . .” Stiles lies so well.

“I’ll get them for you,” Theo says urgently, “I’ll be right back, Stiles. I’ll be quick. Then we’ll leave. It’s in your medicine cabinet, right? Where you keep all your other meds?” Theo asks quickly. Stiles nods numbly and before Theo leaves, he kisses him fiercely on the lips, making Stiles gag, “I’ll be right back.”

Theo gets to his feet and locks the door behind him, giving Stiles a reassuring smile through the glass and when he gets out of sight, Stiles moves as fast as his still sluggish body allows. He grabs the microphone that still drips with blood in his shaky hands and clicks the on air button, hoping that Theo isn’t going to go into any rooms along the way to his pod. 

_ “Listeners, this may be my last transmission to all of you.  . .it seems that I’ve gotten myself into a terrible bind and I’ll start out by saying that please. . .please. . .please get my father listening. I’m in the radio studio. I’m in my recording booth and I’m surrounded by dead bodies. I’m still sluggish from the sedative but I’ve woken up and my captor, Theo Raken, has left me locked in the booth. He’ll be back in just a few minutes. Please, dad. I’m in the recording studio. I’m here. I’m alone and I’m so damn scared, dad. Please get here before Theo gets back and bring backup. He’s armed and extremely demented. He’s crazy. He’s been obsessed with me and now he’s trying to take me out of the Vault. Dad he wants to take me.”  _ Stiles takes a deep, shaky breath before forcing himself to calm, “ _ I love you so much dad, just in case I don’t make it out of this, I want you to know that I love you so much. Please keep doing what you’re doing. Protect the Vault. Scotty, I love you too bro and I can’t tell you how much your friendship means to me. I’m so happy you weren’t here when he killed all the guys who work in the station. . .I’m so happy you weren’t here. Kira, take good care of him. To all of my friends here, you guys are the best friends a man could ask for. Derek. . .Derek I know we’ve grown closer and closer and I-I’ve run out of time. It seems as though time has been the enemy, working against us since the beginning. But I’m going to look at time as a friend. I got to know you for a few months, a few wonderful months and I’ve grown to love your brooding nature. Your silent strength. I’m sorry I didn't say it before but. . .I’m saying it now. Erica, Cora, you two take damn good care of your Alpha. Listeners, I can’t tell you what your support and silent admiration has done for me. I’ve loved every minute of sharing the news with you. Of talking to you. It’s truly been an amazing run.” _

He sees Theo standing angrily by the door of the studio, opening the door and he knows his time is up.

“ _ My time is up. . .listeners. Possibly for the last time, Goodnight, listeners.”  _ He chokes up, barely able to get the words out when the door comes crashing in and Theo thunders over to him. Before he can register what is happening, Theo’s fist connects with his face and he’s knocked out.

. . .

_ “---goodnight, listeners-”  _ A loud bang cuts off the transmission and Derek hasn’t stopped running since he heard Stiles’ voice through the radio. His feet barely touched the ground as he ran to the elevator and anxiously rode it with an equally anxious Sheriff, Erica and Cora flanking him. When it finally opened to the floor containing the radio station, they sprinted into the room to see a very angry werewolf gripping Stiles’ chestnut hair in his hand, raising Stiles’ body off the ground and pointing a gun at his head. 

“If I can’t have him. . .no one can!” Theo shrieks, spitting in anger.

_ BANG _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything against Theo anymore. I felt so bad for him throughout 6b but I needed a villain and he drew the short straw.   
> Peace!


	10. Dust in the Wind

_ GASP _

The air is silent over the radio and it begins to stale over as both listener and storyteller pause. 

_ “And then what happened, daddy?”  _ Claud, Stiles’ five year old son bounced in his lap eagerly. Though the little boy had heard this story many times, he never grew tired of it, “ _ Papa saved you, right?” _

_ “That’s right, pup. He did.”  _ Stiles grinned at his eager pup, “ _ And he did it in the best way possible. . .Theo had me by my hair, gun pressed to my head, threatening to kill me when he pulled the trigger! But your papa was already flying at Theo, fangs bared and Alpha red eyes glowing so bright. And instead of shooting me in the head, the bullet struck my chest.” _

Claud gasped again as if it were the first time he had heard this story. The microphone perfectly captured his little gasp and Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle at his wide eyed son in his oversized headphones, sitting on his table with a little microphone by his little mouth.

_ “And you died. . .”  _ Claud says stunned.

_ “I was dying,”  _ Stiles whispered, “ _ But I got to tell your grandpa I loved him and your papa. . .I told your papa I loved him. And your papa did something magical. . .” _

_ “He bit you!”  _ Claud grinned widely, a little squeak in his voice.

_ “Yeah, he did. And I became a werewolf just like you two.” _ Stiles grinned, pulling his giggling son into his arms.

_ “That’s my favorite part, Daddy.”  _ Claud confesses. 

_ “Mine too, pup.”  _ Stiles grinned. And just then, Derek walked into the booth with a grin on his face.

_ “Papa!”  _ Claude shouted, jumping off of Stiles’ lap and abandoning his headphones for his papa’s arms. The little wolf launched himself into Derek’s waiting embrace and the Alpha wolf grins from ear to ear, kissing his pup on his head.

_ “Are you telling that story again?”  _ Derek shook his head, amused.

_ “I love that story papa. . .”  _ Claud grins shyly. 

_ “I love it too, pup. But surely the listeners would care to hear a much more interesting story.”  _ Derek suggests.

_ “Daddy, finish the story, please?”  _ Claud wines, wiggling in his papa’s arms.

_ “Well, there’s not much else to tell, baby. After your papa saved me, we lived happily ever after.”  _ Stiles chuckles.

_ “But what happened to the bad man?”  _ Claud prods.

_ “The bad man was dealt with.”  _ Derek practically growls at the mere thought of Theo.

_ “Your grandpa and papa were very brave, they tackled him to the ground and using wolfsbane sedatives, they knocked the bad guy out and after a few days of deciding what to do with him, they eventually decided that sometimes, bad people just can’t be around all the good. So they exiled him, gave him a car and a knife and food to make it a week or so without the help of the Vault. And they made him leave. And he did.”  _ Stiles says calmly.

_ “Did he live?”  _ Claud prodded for a longer story. Stiles and Derek look at each other for a moment, both unsure of how to answer that question. They both know the answer and truth be told, it’s a rather gruesome one, but that doesn’t mean Claud should also know. And up until now, they’ve gone with the same answer. The same answer they’re about to give him. 

_ “He didn’t live happily ever after, pup.”  _ Derek says ominously.

Claud nods in understanding and looks at Stiles expectantly.

_ “Well, listeners, it’s about that time. Eleven o’clock and it’s time for me to tuck my son into bed. So as always listeners, goodnight and sweet dreams.”  _ Stiles signs off and clicks over the exit music. A soft song of his choosing. 

_ Dust in the Wind _ by Kansas floats softly around them as Claude makes greedy hands for his daddy and Derek slips him easily into his mate’s waiting arms. Stiles smiles contentedly as his son wraps his arms around Stiles’ neck and the chestnut haired pup with piercing green eyes happily snuggles against his daddy's neck. The little werewolf scents his father tiredly. Stiles smiles at his Alpha lovingly and happily shuffles into his side as the larger wolf wraps an arm around his mate’s waist. They make their way up to their pod and silently put their pup to bed, kissing his forehead before shutting the door to the pup’s room. Claude rolls onto his belly almost immediately and curls into a ball, already asleep.

Once they’ve closed the door to their room, completely hidden away from prying eyes, Derek slams Stiles against the door, pinning the smaller wolf with his body. Their heat presses so closely together and Stiles finds that the wind has been knocked out of him and he can’t seem to mind. Fierce green eyes burn into his soul, setting him ablaze. 

“You’re amazing.” Derek says heatedly and the complement goes straight to Stiles’ aching groin.

“You’re pretty stellar there too, Sourwolf.” Stiles grins teasingly, pressing his erection against Derek’s just a little harder, creating much needed friction and making his mate groan. 

“I don’t like thinking about that night.” Derek says gruffly, taking the mood in a direction Stiles hadn’t predicted. He knows Derek doesn’t like the story, though it worked out for them, remembering Stiles bleeding with a bullet in his chest isn’t the fondest memory he possesses.

_ Flashback. . . _

_ BANG _

_ The shot rang out loudly and made everyone in the room freeze in horror. All but Derek, who had already been moving the moment he saw Theo raise the gun to Stiles’ head. All the Alpha could see was his mate, gripped in this pitiful excuse for a wolf’s hand, unconscious. Red clouded his mind and before he could really process what he was doing, he leapt forward, knocking Theo back and sending the bullet in a different direction.  _

_ Before the Alpha could tear Theo apart, the Sheriff laid a hand on his shoulder, halting his movements. He bared his teeth and growled at the older man before realizing who he was growing at and snaps out of his rage almost immediately. The sound of rough breathing and a terrible gurgle brought his attention to Stiles, his human. When the cuffs are on the demented wolf, Derek lets up and flies to his human’s side. Stiles is looking at him with wide, frightened eyes. He’s sucking in shaky breaths, blood leaks out of the corners of his mouth. A torrent of blood gushes from the wound in his chest and Derek’s hands can’t seem to stop it.  _

_ “Stiles!” Derek cries, lifting the human into his lap to better press against the wound. _

_ “D-” Stiles gasps, unable to say Derek’s name. _

_ “Don’t speak. . .just try to breathe.” Derek says at a complete loss for words. The Sheriff is already calling for emergency services. _

_ “D-derek,” Stiles chokes out. _

_ “You have to live, Stiles,” Derek cries, “You have to.” _

_ “I-it’s okay,” He hiccups and chokes, “D-derek-” _

_ “Stiles, please let me save you.” Derek begs, “Let me bite you. You can live and-and we can be together.” _

_ “D-do it-” Stiles gasps, gripping his wolf’s hand as tight as his weak limbs allow. He doesn’t even feel the stinging pain of Derek’s fangs as he sinks his teeth into the pale expanse of his wrist and up his left arm. Derek bites him three times, trying to get the change to happen faster. But Stiles blinks blearily up at the Alpha and his weak heartbeat continues to grow quieter, quicker.  _

_ “Stay with me, Stiles-” Derek begs, “Stay with me.” _

_ “L-love,” Stiles gasps out, “Love you, Der.” _

_ “I love you too, Stiles.” Derek smiles weakly, tears burning like fire down his cheeks, “Stay awake, Stiles. Fight it.” _

_ But Stiles has already closed his eyes and Derek can’t breathe. It feels like he was the one shot in the chest as Stiles lay dying in his arms, too weak to change, too weak to accept the bite. Stiles lays limp in his arms, a solid weight that feels to Derek, is already growing cold.  _

_ “Der-” Cora whimpers, laying a shaky hand on her brother’s shoulder. _

_ “No!” He roars, desperately pulling Stiles’ body closer to his, practically covering the smaller body with his own in a protective display. He refuses to give up on Stiles.  _

_ “He’s gone, Derek.” Erica cries, getting to her knees in front of her Alpha, tears streaming down her flawless face, now not so flawless anymore. _

_ “He’s not gone!” Derek growls at her and looks to Stiles’s unnaturally pale face, his open, lifeless eyes haunt Derek and the Alpha can’t seem to come to terms with the upsetting nature of his human’s completely still body. _

_ “You need to let him go, Der-” Cora hiccups, struggling to keep her tears in. _

_ “No!” Derek roared impossibly louder and the walls shook with the ferocity of his roar, “I’ll never let him go! I won’t give up on him!” _

_ And he didn’t. He looked at Stiles’ limp body with crimson red, Alpha’s eyes and leaned in close. He did his best to ignore Stiles’ burning scent. It’s receding now, but still so pungent. He leans in and whispers against his ear. Softly. Firmly. With every single ounce of Alpha authority and power he has in him. _

_ “Wake up.” Derek orders, “Wake up, Stiles.” _

_ For a moment, the room fills with silence. Painful, lingering silence. Then. . . _

_ Thump. . . _

_ Da-Thump. . . _

_ A small heartbeat. Weak but getting stronger. . . _

_ It emanated from within Stiles’ tepid body. And Derek holds his breath, just as the rest of the wolves in the room do. And then he takes a breath. _

_ “Stiles!” Derek shrieks, clutching his human close to his chest while the wolves begin crying anew, with freshly happy tears streaming down their face and the Sheriff, once heartbroken and devastated, is uplifted and relieved.  _

_ “Derek-” Stiles croaks.  _

_ Derek pulls Stiles in close to him and weeps, heavy, relieved tears stream down his face. Stiles comes back slowly, and when his heart attains a suitable, steady beat, Derek allows his guard to lower. Stiles looks immensely better, more his natural paleness and his breath is even. He reaches a shaky hand to touch the now healed bullet wound and touches the still wet blood. _

_ “What happened?” He asks. _

_ “That asshole shot you,” Derek whispers, “And I bit you to save you but. . .but you died and then. . .then you didn’t and I have no idea-” _

_ ‘The flesh may have been weak bt the spirit was more than willing.” Stiles supplied the only answer he could come up with. His will to live was so strong that it accepted the bite before his body could catch up and essentially, pushed the rest of him into surviving. That’s the only explanation they could see.  _

_ “You said you love me. . .” Stiles whispers, almost afraid of hearing a rejection. But Derek's arms only tighten around him and the Alpha wolf breathes a sigh of relief. _

_ “I’ve been in love with you since I first heard your voice. . .when I was lost in the wasteland you guided me here, to safety, to home. You’re home to me, Stiles.” Derek confesses with misty eyes. _

_ And with emotions so palpable that Stiles could taste the swirling tempest of angst and love, Derek leans down and pushes insistent lips against Stiles’ warm lips. And their world explodes around them, the scents and sounds still so new to Stiles but all of this. . .is secondary. He can feel the thrum of Derek’s speeding heart through his lips, he can taste the tense emotions of his Alpha on his tongue and hear the barely audible whimper in his wolf’s throat. Derek’s needy little noises that make Stiles press impossibly closer into his chest and ache to sooth his wolf.  _

_ But it’s the first kiss of many and it surely won’t be the best, but it’s emotional and raw. It’s everything that Stiles would have hoped the kiss to ever be. Their first kiss, and it’s perfect. _

_._ _._ _._

 

“You saved me, Alpha,” Stiles whispers as his hot lips trail kisses from Derek’s collarbone to his chin, eliciting quiet little moans that Stiles loves so much. 

“You saved me first, baby.” Derek confesses, pulling his mate in for a deep, scorching kiss. He brings them off the door and like honey, sweetly and sensually sets his mate on their bed, gently sliding his body on top of Stiles’ and their bodies become like puzzle pieces. They fit together perfectly. Stiles groans at the perfect friction that Derek’s heated groin causes when he brushes against him.

The tantalizing feeling of Derek’s strong muscles covering Stiles’ own sends shivers through the smaller wolf. Derek’s large hands slip under his shirt, caressing his skin with rough hands. Then his shirt is up and over, gone without a trace. The Alpha lifts his hips only slightly to allow his fingers to deftly unbuckled his belt and then in a similar fashion to his shirt, rough hands brush over the space just above his painful erection then glide over his hips to cup the cheeks of his ass like two perfect globes before his pants too are missing.

Stiles lays open and exposed to his mate, keening at the lustful gaze he’s under. In an instant, Derek’s own clothes are gone, Stiles didn’t even see them disappear. Derek has a knack for making their clothes vanish. And Derek claims his lips again, plundering his mouth with his hot tongue, seeking out what seemed to Stiles to be the secrets of the universe. 

“Need you, Alpha.” Stiles gasps out as Derek relinquishes his lips for his nipples, teasing the nubs to a hard point. Only becoming satisfied when he sucks them both red and aching.

“Tell me where,” Derek teases, pinching the tender nubs between his fingers, making Stiles groan out.

“Inside me, please,” Stiles gasps, “Inside me, Alpha. Now please-” he begs so beautifully that Derek concedes. He can never deny his mate anything.

He reaches for the lube in the nearby bed stand and warms it in his hand quickly before applying a generous glob of it to his throbbing hole. He works quickly to work his mate open, effectively taking Stiles apart with each finger as it probes then pushes inside his tight heat. One finger. . .

“Ahh. . .” Stiles inhales sharply, back arching off the bed, groin pressing against Derek’s aching member.

A second finger. . .

“Shit. . .” Derek curses, fighting to focus on the task at hand and push down the strong urge to push into his mate pre-maturely. He just loves the look on Stiles’ face, the gasps caught in his throat and the way his throat is bared to him, just as the rest of him is. Every part of him is Derek’s and only Derek’s. 

A third finger. . .

“ _ Fuck. . .”  _ Stiles whines, panting at the pattern of movement in Stiles’ most vulnerable parts.

A fourth finger. . .

“Please, Alpha. . . _ now. . .”  _ Stiles begs. His eyes a crisp honey gold, glowing in the dim lighting of the room, fingers clasped tightly in the sheets. 

“As you wish. . .” Derek groans as he guides his throbbing cock to his mate’s hole, ready to plunge into Stiles’ tight heat. But no matter how many times they do this, no matter how much he mentally prepares himself, the warmth and tightness of his mate’s sex always catches him off guard. 

Derek struggles to gain control of his breathing as he lets his mate accommodate to his size. Stiles’ hand raises to brush against Derek’s abdomen to signal his readiness. And Derek’s wolf takes over, thrusting slowly at first. He savors the feeling of Stiles wrapped tightly around him, then moves faster and faster as he relishes in impaling his love over and over again in strong, powerful thrusts. He’s watching his mate come undone under him, gasping and moaning under his virile movements. Hands are touching and caressing and gripping. Stiles’ hole flutters around Derek’s cock and Derek thrusts deeply. So deep that Stiles feels the powerful push of Derek’s strong cock against his prostate, sending lightning bolts of pleasure into every cell of is body. Derek throws his hands down on the bed, fully covering his mate’s body as he holds Stiles’ hands in his own over his head. Stiles’ creamy legs are wrapped around his hips and Derek sucks hickeys against his mate’s neck in between moaning and groaning his name.

“So good,” Stiles grunts, “So big.”

“Mate,” Derek growls into Stiles’ neck.

“ _ Alpha,”  _ Stiles moans, his body overloading with pleasure. He can’t think with the constant thrusts into his body, the hot pleasure of his mate’s lips against his neck as they suck marks onto his skin. 

“Faster, Alpha,” Stiles begs, “So close, baby.”

Derek groans and moves his hips faster, giving his mate what he asks for. 

But the scents in the room, the emotions and constant pleasure running through their bodies is quickly becoming too much for both of them. Derek feels his knot swelling, preparing to lock them together, and he loses his rhythm, thrusting into Stiles’ perfect hot hole in rapid, uncoordinated thrusts. Their bond is alight with pleasure and when Derek bites onto Stiles’ scarred over mating bite, Stiles paints their bellies white and Derek paints Stiles’ insides with cum. His knot swells to completion and locks them together. 

Derek reigns in his breathing and looks into his mate’s eyes as they fade back to their delicious whiskey shade. Stiles pants, smiling up at Derek adoringly. Derek loves his mate so much, kissing him on the tip of the nose only quells his need to constantly ravish Stiles. The little kiss to his nose makes Stiles giggle, shrinking into Derek’s arms as his Alpha laughs, pulling him into a calm embrace. The afterglow is brilliant and warm, Derek easily maneuvers his mate, gently wiping their bellies with a wipe they now stock in their bedside table. 

“I love you so much.” Derek sighs, nuzzling his mate’s neck.

“I love you too, Alpha.” Stiles chuckles, easily settling into Derek’s more dopey side after their lovemaking.

“I would have torn that asshole apart if your father hadn’t exiled him first.” Derek says what Stiles already knows.

“Those beasts on the outside beat you to it, love.” Stiles points out.

“Pitiful excuse for a wolf.” Derek grumbles into Stiles’ hair.

“Yes, well no one ever taught him how to fend off radiation filled horror beasts from the outsides that would give nightmares a run for their money. 

“He’s gone now.” Derek says pointedly.

“He is.” Stiles confirms.

“Claude will be waking us up at five in the morning, in six short hours to get pancakes in the mess hall.” Derek points out, “So stop talking and go to sleep.”

Stiles chuckles, “Okay, Alpha mine.”

They’re silent for a few minutes, basking in the pleasure surrounding them. Derek lifts the comforter over their bodies and tucking them in. 

“We should have another pup.” Stiles blurts.

“Claude not enough for you anymore?” Derek chuckles.

“Claude will always be enough for me,” Stiles objects quickly, but soon turns bashful just as quick, “But Scott brought his and Kira’s new pup by the office again and I. . .well. . .I-”

“You want another pup.” Derek says with a small smile, “I would be happy having scores of children with you, Stiles, you know that.”

“We just went through so much with trying to get Claude and I don’t want-”

“The surrogate miscarried, Stiles. That happens sometimes, love. It’s heartbreaking and I still carry that pain just as much as you do, but that shouldn’t stop us from having another pup.” Derek says, rubbing a gentle hand over his lover’s body.

“So. . .we can do it? Have another pup?” Stiles asks hopefully.

“We’ll ask Claude in the morning over pancakes, then I’ll get the paperwork started.” Derek grins at his mate, kissing him deeply. He can feel Stiles’ excitement and quells it with a gentle touch, “Sleep now, beautiful mate.” 

“I love you, Alpha.” Stiles whispers, beginning to feel sleep taking over.

“I love you too, Stiles, more than anything.” Derek says, smiling fondly at the mate he spent so long pining after. At the mate he never thought he could have but still dared to hope. The mate that by some miracle, wanted him back and loved him so much that gave him a home, a pup and a future. Derek couldn't believe how unbelievably lucky he was to have stumbled on the radio channel that carried the voice of the most important person in his life, the voice of his savior,“Goodnight.”

_ It was a good night in Vault 666. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the end and I've had the most wonderful pleasure of sharing with all of you wonderful readers. I've loved reading each and every one of your comments. My writing has steadilly gotten better and better, I think and I'm so excited to tell you all to stay tuned for more stories! I've got so many ideas that I think all of you will just love and I am so damn excited. So with a wonderfully fluffy and sexy ending (just like all things should end), I bid all of you adieu.. ......until next time *kisses*

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again! this first chapter is basically just a preface. I have the first chapter qued up and ready to go. I am going to try and stick to updating on Mondays but with school and work and adulting, it could be more frequent or less so. We'll just see! But on Monday, I'll post the first chapter! So here we go....


End file.
